LADRÓN SORROW
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Spirit es una pacífica ciudad que guarda el secreto de haber albergado al ladrón sorrow, ahora sus dos hijas han regresado para terminar el trabajo de su padre ¿Alguien imaginaria que ella son las top idol del momento? Y ¿qué pasara tras cautivar el corazón de Kanda hijo de la jefa de policías y Lavi bookman un joven detective? Aún más ¿Qué clase de trabajo dejo inconcluso?
1. Primera noche o el robo de la paz

_**Este es mi nuevo fic, ahora que decidí regresar definitivamente a Fanfiction y está dedicado a mi chibi-chan LiaSeneko que hoy cumple añitos TTwTT que rápido cresen, parece que fue ayer cuando era un chibi tan kawai TTwTT**_

_**Primera noche o el robo de la paz**_

La noche servía como cortina para su trabajo, aquel que le provocaba ser perseguido por la policía de la ciudad, corría por los techos hasta bajar por el tejado de una iglesia, y entrar a ella, camino de manera tranquila por entre las largas bancas, sin quitarle la vista a las esfinges de santos que parecieran juzgarlo, fue hasta que la vio justo al frete en una repisa sobre la silla perteneciente al sacerdote, allí estaba, una hermosa corona de tres oros, incrustada con siete jemas brillantes que relucían con la luz de la luna que entraba por un vitral en el techo, con gran habilidad y de un solo salto tomo la corona, y tres reflectores lo señalaron de inmediato.

-Algo me decía que la corona de la salvación seria tu próximo objetivo – un joven hombre de cabello corto negro apareció entre las columnas y detrás suyo un grupo de policías.

\- Tu, - cubrió su rostro para evitar revelar su identidad.

-Ladrón Sorrow, entrégate y no usaremos la fuerza, esta noche definitivamente serás capturado.

-Estimado detective, policía de la ciudad de Spirit, espero que no contaran con el dinero que el gobierno les daría por atraparme, porque eso no pasara jamás.

\- Muy bien, tú lo has decidido, suelten la red.

Una red callo desde el techo, pero fue esquivada por el ladrón, seguida de esa fueron lanzadas otras más de diferentes direcciones, sin dar ninguna en el blanco, el objetivo ahora estaba en la puerta de la iglesia.

-Pacifica ciudad de Spirit, regreses a sus monótonas vidas, que hoy el ladrón Sorrow dejara de hacer sus fechorías, pero su paz no será eterna, ténganlo presente, y tomen como una victoria el que hoy no he podido robar nada.

Así era…la corona estaba entre las redes.

_**Doce años después...**_

\- Explícame ¿por qué un colegio solo para señoritas?- entro gritando al despacho de aquel hombre que solo bajo su copa de vino y miro de reojo a la joven antes de tomar unos papeles.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? Estaba durmiendo – Hablo una chica dos o tres años mayor.

De cabellera castaña oscura hasta la cadera y mirar ámbar tez ligeramente bronceada, tal vez por su costumbre de dormir en los jardines, entro por la ventana abierta del despacho, frotándose los ojos perezosamente.

-¿En dónde estabas durmiendo? – pregunto aquel hombre de cabellera roja, extrañado por donde había entrado la chica.

-En el árbol que está aquí en el jardín ¿y qué ocurre hermanita? – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada ámbar a la chica que quedaba todavía frete al escritorio.

-Ethel nee, ¿vez esto? –pregunto mostrando un uniforme azul y blanco en su gancho, la menor delgada, un poco más que su hermana mayor, de cabellera larga lacia y negra hasta la cintura y aquellos ojos ámbar con un brillo rojizo brillaban en su tez pálida.

-Es un bonito uniforme – contesto con una sonrisa, la verdad no sabía que era lo que su joven hermana quería escuchar.

\- ¡No!, eso no es el uniforme de una escuela para señoritas, para señoritas ¿entiendes? sin chicos solo mujeres incluso las maestras, el tío Cross me inscribió en un colegio para chicas – estaba al punto del llanto por frustración y sobretodo decepción.

-Ya veo ese es el problema – de estar sentada en el escritorio de aquel al que llamaban tío, se paró para abrazar a la chica antes de que pasara a su modo acecino – calma te das cuenta de que los chicos son muy obsesivos dime ¿qué crees que pasaría si estuvieras en una escuela mixta, después de la presentación de mañana? No nos gustaría un obsesivo fan que te siga a todas partes.

-Ese no es problema, no lo fue durante la secundaria.

– claro que no lo fue durante la secundaria pero solo eras Isaura, ellos te conocían de hacía mucho antes de ser idol y ahora tenemos otro trabajo que cumplir ese es el verdadero problema.

-Ya lo sé pero… - realmente estaba molesta por verse obligada a cruzar sus estudios en una escuela unisex.

-Todo estará bien te lo prometo – le despeino un poco a forma de cariño.

-Es fácil para ti no hay universidades solo para chicas.

-Si ya acabaron, aquí está su primer trabajo, como es su presentación las dejare hacer lo que quieran – coloco un sobre sobré la mesa y luego prendió un cigarrillo.

-Apenas llegamos y ya tenemos que aparecer en escena - Isaura sonrió con maldad.

-Regresen para la cena –alcanzó a decir antes de que las chicas salieran de su oficina-No sé por qué cuido de esas dos chiquillas – expulso el humo.

Spirit la isla tocada por la tecnología, una ciudad en donde todos desean vivir o visitar al menos una vez en su vida, afuera de aquella utopía existe un mundo normal en donde las cosas son mucho más difíciles de lo que la gente pudiera creer, pero desde esta noche Spirit sería la ciudad más caótica en la faz de la tierra.

Todos corrían de aquí para allá a su alrededor, cada quien atendiendo su propio trabajo, entre aquel barullo una mujer alta, de cabello azuloso y ojos marrón sobre aquella hermosa tez blanca, era una figura que refleja una amabilidad extrema, revisaba los papeles de su último caso cuando una taza de té se posó frete a ella, levanto la vista viendo a un chico de cabello negro largo sujeto en una coleta, mirar a otro lado avergonzado.

-Gracias Yuu– tomo un sorbo – pero no entiendo ¿por qué te avergüenzas detraerle té a tu madre?- rio un poco – realmente eres tan diferente a Alma.

-No me compares con ella – mofo molesto.

-No lo hago hijo, no lo hago.

-Inspectora venga rápido – grito alguien y enseguida no solo ella, sino detrás suyo su hijo, fueron a una sala en donde había una televisión.

-Teníamos el noticiero por que parecería la hija de Makoto cuando paso esto.

En la televisión aparecía la imagen de dos personas en la parte más alta de la gran iglesia central.

-Bueno espero que con ese tiempo haya sido suficiente para que todos los que tenían que estar frete al televisor ahora lo estén – dijo una voz femenina sin saber cuál de las dos siluetas hablaba.

-Hace exactamente veinte años cuando esta ciudad se formó, apareció un ladrón que busco hacer valer su propio concepto de justicia.

\- Aquel hombre dejo de hacer su justicia cuando la edad se lo impidió, pero hoy esta devuelta el nombre que resuena en el tiempo… en pocas palabras El ladrón Sorrow ha regresado.

Con el nombre se encendieron dos reflectores que debelaron a dos chicas vestidas de negro una con el cabello rojo hasta sus hombros, la otra de largos mechones también platas, ambas cubrían su rostro con un antifaz a juego con sus vestimentas.

\- Y si no les importa nos llevaremos esto como nuestro primer recuerdo – la de cabellos largos mostro la estatuilla de un ángel llena de incrustaciones de diferentes piedras preciosas.

-De nuevo lamentamos interrumpir su programación y… regresamos a su programación habitual – la más alta guiño el ojo y la televisión regreso a las noticias normales.

-Se ha robado el Jewel Angel.

Bienvenidos al programa de variedades "idol star" hoy tenemos unas invitadas especiales que llegan de fuera, así es desde las lejana tierra de Towel, el dueto "Moment" formado por las hermanas Ethel Night e Isaura Solo...Shlola...shoko…

-Es Sholoshka – dijo la aludida.

-Lo siento, pero es que es tan raro que son hermanas lleven un nombre diferente.

\- Primero permíteme agradecerte el que nos recibas – dijo aquella de nombre Ethel – y sobre tu observación lo que ocurre es que no compartimos sangre.

-¿Eso cómo es?

-No es de tu interés – murmuro Isaura antes de sonreír a la cámara - Pues nos criamos en un orfanatorio en Towel, como hermanas al final nos adoptó la misma persona, decidimos usar nuestros nombres de orfanato como nombre artistico.

\- Eso es interesante y ahora que están aquí ¿porque no nos cantan algo? del single que el día de hoy se estará regalando a las primeras cinco llamadas que lleguen al estudio y nos digan de que lejana tierra vienen las hermanas.

Levanto el teléfono en cuanto escucho aquella oferta y marco con rapidez.

\- ¿Piensas concursar si aún no sabes cómo cantan? – pregunto desde el sillón viendo a su hermana.

-Las escucho ahora, además solo cuesta una llamada shhhh – cayo al joven antes de que dijera otra cosa – si bueno ¿aún califico? Gracias es Towel las tierras de Towel, mi nombre es Alma Kanda, gracias – y colgó.

-Yuu tú me acompañaras mañana después del colegio a recogerlo al estudio ¿verdad?, mira que bien se escuchan es fantástico, ¿te molestarías si tu hermana se volviera a Idol?

-Tu jamás podrías serlo, cantas horrible – contesto levantándose de su lugar en la sala.

-Malo – grito ella.

_**Al día siguiente en la escuela.**_

-Señoritas el día de hoy se une una nueva señorita a nuestro grupo, su nombre es Isaura Sholoshka – presento la profesora antes de que ella entrara al aula –No quiero ninguna exclamación por su trabajo.

\- Ella es Ethel Night será su compañera de hoy en adelante, la mayoría ya deben de saber quién es y que hace, las preguntas a ella y ya conocen las reglas – presento el profesor a la joven de ondulado cabello castaño oscuro.

Se escucharon murmullos y rumores hasta la hora del almuerzo en donde por fin los valientes se acercaron a la extraña chica de trasferencia.

-Isaura ¿verdad? – Llamo una chica rubia –dime con ¿cuantos chicos has salido?, con mis amigas apostábamos a que con muchas estrellas.

-Eso no te incumbe – respondió fría y giro la vista a su libro, "esta escuela parecía aburrida en el folleto y sí que lo es…solo hay gente molesta" pensaba sin leer realmente.

-Oye pero que es lo que te crees… -y no pudo acabar su reclamo cuando termino de tapete de otra chica de cabello cortó negro azuloso y hermosos ojos azul profundo.

-Isaura Sholoshka dieciséis años, altura uno cincuenta, materias favoritas gimnasia y química, materias a disgusto matemáticas e historia, aun no se tu cumpleaños ni tu signo, no se lo has revelado a nadie.

-"y esta ¿quién demonios es?" – pensó con barias gotitas.

-Ayer te vi en la tv gane uno de tus cd's, cantas hermoso, cuando me entere que estaban en esta clase mi dije "tengo que conocerla en persona" a eso me recuerda no me he presentado soy Alama Kanda de la clase 1b, un gusto – parecía encantada como si estuviera en otro mundo (tal era el caso que aún no se daba cuenta de que tenía a una compañera de tapete).

-Lo ciento, no doy autógrafos y tampoco permito fotografías durante el colegio, no menciono mi casa porque sería imposible que entraras – y volvió a girar la vista evitando a otra molesta nueva fan de "Moment".

-Yo no quiero eso – dijo con una voz suave y armoniosa que causo suspiro en aquellos que escuchaban la extraña conversación – los Idol siempre tienen que disputarse por verse bien y parecer cool y nunca saben cuándo puede ser un amigo del colegio un verdadero amigo y no alguien que quiere sus cinco minutos de fama, eso me parece cruel, o por lo menos eso pasa en los mangas – rio divertida

-"¿Su referencia es un manga? ¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta? Y ¿se habrá dado cuenta que sigue parada sobre alguien?" - pensó.

Leía un manga mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja que había comprado en la máquina expendedora cuando un par de libretas se posaron frente a sus ojos, levanto la vista para ver a un chico de cabellera blanca y ojos gris.

\- No tienes los apuntes de la primera semana ¿no? - dijo con una sonrisa y se escucharon algunos "kya" de fondo.

-Así es – sonrió – pero no recuerdo habértelos pedido – concluyo con un mirada fría.

-Tómalos, después puedes prestarme los tuyos, yo estaré fuera por trabajo la próxima semana – y le dedo, sobre el manga y se marchó.

-Y ¿este que se cree? – tomo la libreta y leyó en ella "Allen Walker"

-Oye Allen te presto sus apuntes, él es uno de los top ten idol de la isla, falta mucho por trabajo, pero tiene la caligrafía más bonita de la clase – dijo Anna una joven con la que compartía algunos gustos y que prometía ser alguien con quien charlar de algo que no fuera el trabajo de Idol.

-"Ósea que solo me presto sus libretas para que yo le pase los apuntes de cuando no asiste a clases enserio ¿Qué se cree ese tipo?"- pensó abriendo la libreta encontrándose una caligrafía tal como se lo habían dicho hermosa - realmente si tiene una buena caligrafía.

-Todos miren, miren –se acercó una chica a un grupo de chicas no muy lejos de donde Isaura pasaba.

-Mi hermano trabaja en la policía, y me consiguió esto sobre el último caso en el que está ayudando – saco una carpeta con varios documentos y sobretodo fotos – fueron tomadas en la catedral central, de donde Sorrow se robó al Jewel Angel, dicen que no hay rastros de nada, que es como si fueran fantasmas, además que lo que dijeron es cierto que antes hubo otro ladrón Sorrow pero era hombre y nada más uno.

\- Me pregunto ¿qué diría la jefa de policías si le hago llegar que uno de sus policías sacó clasificados para que su hermana alarde? – Dijo Isaura, ya con la carpeta en mano mostrando el sello de "clasificado".

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – gritaron molestas.

-Pues solo vine y se los quite, están tan atontadas que ni siquiera me vieron, está clase de gente es la que realmente odio – La fiera mirada de Isaura congelo al agrupo de chicas – creyendo que el dinero y las apariencias lo son todo, sin darse cuenta que lo que tienen no es más que un espejismo que puede desaparecer en cualquier momento.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – No entendían en lo absoluto lo que la chica decía.

Isaura se encontraba a punto de golpear a las chicas cuando la melodía de su móvil, que en un momento hizo que el brillo psicópata desapareciera de sus ojos. Relajo los hombros, se giró y contesto.

-Moshimo - No lo estoy – Entiendo – No es necesario, me iré por mi cuenta, ocupo despejar la mente – te digo que no lo estoy – deja de molestarme – No quiero – Está bien – Nos vemos.

Colgó el móvil y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su falda del uniforme.

-Sholoshka-chan ¿Está todo bien? Escuche de otras alumnas que estabas por pelearte – Pregunto Alma acercándose cuidadosamente.

-¿Acaso eres mi guardaespaldas? o ¿perteneces al periódico escolar, para querer saber todo lo que hago?

-Mi madre suele decir que cuando alguien no se encuentra bien y es dejado solo, es muy peligroso para esa persona y para las demás.

-¿Por eso estas aquí? ¿Tienes miedo de que me suicide o mate a alguien? La verdad es más fácil que mate a alguien antes de suicidarme, pero eso no ocurrirá – Pauso por un momento – aún tengo mucho que hacer – murmuro.

-Lo siento – alcanzo a disculparse antes de que la chica regresara al aula.

-Escúchame, solo encárgate de que la directora entregue esto, yo me largo – le entrego la carpeta y se fue a los jardines traseros de la escuela, lo suyo no era saltarse las clases pero en ese momento lo único que quería era estar sola y tranquilizarse, antes de cometer una locura que le llevara a tener más problemas de los necesarios.

Mientras tanto en la universidad, Ethel junto con otros alumnos del departamento de Artes escénicas, habían sido convocados por el departamento de historia con la intención que tocara algo para favorecer una clase más ilustrativa, con respecto al cambio de costumbres.

-Y ahora durante el siglo XIX los bailes eran algo muy recurrente y estos eran normalmente interpretados por una orquesta completa o un pequeño grupo, pero con ayuda de la señorita Night tendremos una interpretación de uno de los valses más conocidos durante el ya perdido siglo veintiuno, que fue compuesto por Ludwig van Beethoven.

La chica se posiciono para tocar su teclado, la melodía corrió suave, sin dificultad alguna, todos se mecían con el fluir de las notas, finalmente tocada la última tecla todos aplaudieron, pero hubo alguien que resalto más que los demás, el sonido de los aplausos provenientes de la puerta llamaron la atención de todos, aquel chico que nadie sabía quién era.

-Joven puede identificarse- pidió el profesor encargado de la clase.

-Soy nuevo, acabo de transferirme, aquí está lo que dice que asistiré a esta clase – indicó dándole varios papeles.

-O sí, ya me habían informado de la llegada de un nuevo alumno

El profesor estaba a punto de hacer la presentación de ese chico nuevo, de cabellera roja y brillante mirada verde.

-Disculpe profesor, si eso es todo lo que ocupaba, yo debo de retirarme, tengo trabajo –interrumpió Ethel.

-Claro, el departamento de Arte se puede retirar, muchas gracias por su educadora colaboración.

-Onee-chan dijo que tenía que quedarse un poco más en la universidad, y rechace la limosina a causa del coraje y ahora tengo que caminar a la televisora, para el programa de hoy –suspiro Isaura en su camino por el parque que se suponía tenía que cruzar para llegar a la televisora - y no sé qué camino tomar.

Enfrente de ella, a algunos metros, un hombre salto de entre los arboles seguido de otro, la rapidez de todo le permitió hacerse a un lado para no salir inmiscuida, pero quién diría que el perseguido fuera resbalarse y chocar con ella, en medio de su viaje al suelo.

-¡Tu! ¡Ahora te tengo…! – grito el perseguidor con una katana lista para acabar con su oponente

-¡Alto! – Con un salto y usando su espejo se interpuso – No sé qué está ocurriendo aquí, pero no creo que esta sea la forma de arreglar el problema.

El chico de largo cabello negro sujeto en una cola de caballo, y de fría mirada azul, bajo la espada al verse enfrente de esa chica de por lo menos tres años menos, de mirada rojiza.

El tiempo fue suficiente para que el otro sujeto de desalineada apariencia huyera del lugar.

-El tipo se fue, así que ya no tiene sentido – enfundo la espada - ¡Ahora perdí mis identificaciones, y mi dinero, por tu culpa!

-Es una katana fantástica, de hoja larga, yo tengo una pero mi tío no me permite sacarla de la casa, pero tú vas por allí con la tuya es fantástico.

Sin saber en qué momento él había perdido su katana y ahora estaba en las manos de ella, con pasos largos y firmes se acercó a ella y le quito la espada.

-¿En qué momento la tomaste? ¿Acaso tú también eres una especie de ladrón?

-¡Te equivocas yo no soy ninguna ladrona!- pauso un momento – eso quiere decir que el sujeto de hace un momento te robo ¿no es cierto? – sonrió sonrojando al chico.

El verlo sonrojado le causo el mismo efecto en ella.

-¿No tienes que ir a alguna parte? –murmuro evitando que ella notara más su sonrojado semblante.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Tú podrías decirme qué camino tomar para llegar a la televisora local?, tengo que llegar allí rápido.

-Por allí dos calles y a la derecha – indico con su mano, extrañado del rápido cambio de tema.

Isaura agradeció y comenzó a correr en la dirección sin notar que era observa por el chico.

"-Asiste al mismo colegio que Alma, pero no parece una chica común de colegio-pensó"

-Por cierto – grito Isaura desde lejos – se le cayó esto al otro tipo, creo que es la tuya – con fuerza lanzo una cartera negra que el chico atrapo y después ella siguió su camino.

"-¿Qué clase de chica es ella?"

Más tarde en la televisora.

-¿Entonces tú le regresaste la cartera que le quitaste al ladrón? – pregunto la mayor.

-Cundo la vi salir de su bolsillo, creí que era una cartera muy sofisticada para alguien como él y estaba en lo cierto, ¡realmente dio a esas personas que buscan la vida fácil! –contesto la menor.

-Tú siempre tienes la razón ochibichan – rió.

-¿Sholoshka-chan?

-La chica de la escuela – murmuro la aludida al ver a su compañera de colegio frete a ella, y junto al chico del parque.

-Tú – pronuncio él

-él es… - murmuro Isaura.

-No entiendo que ocurre aquí… - fue el comentario de Ethel.

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo, era principalmente para conocer a los personajes y las funciones de cada uno de nuestros personajes principales, ahora ¿Qué relación empezara entre los gemelos Kanda y la menor de las hermanas? Y ¿Quién es exactamente el extraño chico del departamento de historia? Y ¿Qué objetivo tiene las ladronas Sorrow?


	2. Segunda noche o el robo de tú atención

_**Aquí el segundo capítulo de LS, espero que les esté gustando esta historia y que con el tiempo aparezcan más lectores. **_

_**Me doy cuenta de la triste verdad que es desaparecer tanto tiempo de FF trae sus consecuencias y es la falta de lectores. **_

_**Bueno dejo de quejare, y ahora a leer por favor.**_

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar en ese lugar?

-…

-Estás herido ¿Por qué no sales y me dejas curar tus heridas?

-¿Qué sentido tiene dejar que alguien como tú me trate?

-Hagamos una promesa, por esta vez tratare a un hombre herido y no a un ladrón.

-Yo no puedo morir ahora y mucho menos por algo tan tonto como una herida de bala – el hombre salió de su oscuro escondite, alto, de cabellera negra, al igual que sus ropas, su rostro cubierto por un antifaz disfrazaba su identidad.

-Creí que solo era la herida del hombro, pero también tienes una en el costado, vayamos a donde pueda curar tus heridas – el otro hombre de cabello castaño claro paso el brazo del ladrón por detrás de su cuello y lo dejo recargar su peso en él.

-Un detective ayudando y curando a un ladrón, ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? – mofo el ladrón.

-¿Qué sentido tiene que el ladrón Sorrow se deje ayudar por un detective? – contesto este.

-El sentido de tener a alguien que quieres volver a ver y no deseas dejar en medio de la soledad.

_**Segunda noche; o el robo de tú atención.**_

-¿En la universidad? – pregunto Isaura disfrazada de ladrona, con su traje negro.

-Sí, creo que lo he visto en el departamento de folklore – Contestó Ethel vestida también con su traje negro de ladrona –Shhhh… un guardia – indico señalando al guardia del museo que hacia su ronda.

-Encarguémonos de él.

Isaura no dudo en tomar uno de las dagas que llevaba sujetas a tu pierna derecha cuando Ethel la detuvo.

-Recuerda que nosotras no lastimamos a las personas que asaltamos – dijo creyendo que usaría la daga sobre el guardia.

-No pensaba darle a él, sino a la alarma contra incendio de la otra habitación, la alcanzo a verde desde este Angulo.

Ahora sería oportuno decir que ambas chicas se escondían entre las vigas del techo.

-Lo siento, pero mejor usemos esto – Ethel tomo de su propio almanaque de armas una pequeña aguja que lanzo directo al cuello del hombre que dos segundos después cayo dormido – es mi nuevo somnífero.

-Los venenos de Onee-chan jamás fallan.

-Dejémoslo dormir mientras tanto, ochibi chan es tu turno – indico la mayor ya enfrente de su objetivo.

Un hermoso cisne con las alas desplegadas, hecho del más fino cristal, que de día brilla en un deslumbrante color rojo, y en la noche permanece en un pasivo color azul.

Isaura se encargó de hacker la seguridad del pedestal que enseguida libero al ave de cristal, colocándola en una caja de protección para evitar su daño y en su lugar quedo una pequeña tarjeta negra con un escrito en letra cursiva en francés.

"_El ave de la luz de fuego, emprendió el vuelo_

_Cuando el azul de su corazón lo llevo los brazos del dolor._

_¿Podrás saber quién más seguirá el camino del dolor?"_

_Ladrón Sorrow_

-No entiendo lo que dice – rebelo la inspectora Kanda.

-Nunca había visto este idioma.

-Es francés, se hablaba antes del cataclismo - Dijo un hombre viejo entrando en la sala del robo.

-Maestro Bookman, ¿usted aquí? Creí que se había ido vivir con Mailen – se acercó la inspectora Kanda impresionada de ver a ese hombre.

-Hubo algunos problemas así que regrese, y parece ser que fue justo a tiempo el ladrón Sorrow regreso renovado.

-Usted persiguió al anterior ladrón Sorrow, pero ahora son dos chicas, y ¿de qué clase de problemas habla?

Miro la entrada en donde recargado en el marco esperaba un chico de cabello rojo alborotado que tapaba su ojo derecho, de mirada verde y brillante sonrisa.

-Hola oba-san ¿Cómo están Yuu y Alama-chan?

-Lavi cuanto has crecido – se acercó al chico y quiso mover su flequillo, que tapaba parte de su rostro, pero el chico la detuvo.

-Tendrá mucho de qué hablar con el abuelo, yo haré una traducción de la tarjeta para los demás.

***.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso – Bajo su taza de té al terminar de escuchar el relato de aquel viejo hombre al que llamaba maestro.

-Lo mejor ahora es un descanso para los dos – dijo ese hombre sorbiendo el té.

-Pero dígame maestro ¿Regreso solamente por eso? – pregunto la mujer cambio a un tono más serio.

-El ladrón Sorrow regreso, tengo información que a la policía le será útil.

-Sabía que nos ayudaría – se levantó e hizo una reverencia – se lo agradezco mucho maestro.

-Pero yo no seré quien los ayude – sorbió el té - Sera Lavi.

-¿Lavi-kun? Pero si el solo es un niño, tiene la misma edad que Yuu, no entiendo.

-Dime Yuki-chan ¿Sabes lo que es la memoria idílica?

-Cuando no puedes olvidar algo, con solo verlo lo memorizas ¿No es eso? – Pauso un momento – ¿me dice que Lavi-kun tiene memoria idílica?

-Ese muchacho ya debería de haberse graduado de la universidad hace años, pero su madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que se saltara grados, mucho menos que se dedicara algo que no fuera de su agrado, así que perdió varios años de estudio, es por eso que apenas se ha matriculado en la universidad local en el departamento de Historia.

-Historia, igual que su padre, ahora comprendo porque Mailen esta tan molesta con eso – suspiro – En tal caso espero que le permita a Lavi-kun que nos ayude con la investigación.

El viejo Bookman solo asintió y regreso a su taza de té, mientras de Yuki Kanda se acercó a su cuerpo policiaco que escuchaban atentamente la traducción echa por el joven pelirrojo de la tarjeta dejada en la escena del crimen.

-Buen trabajo Lavi-kun –Este asintió – Escúchenme todos atentamente el maestro Bookman fue el investigador a cargo de perseguir al anterior ladrón Sorrow, el día de hoy él nos ha ofrecido su ayuda amablemente, pero cuestiones propias le impide estar con nosotros como cualquier otro miembro de esta unidad, en su lugar nos ha ofrecido la ayuda de su nieto Lavi Bookman que cuanta con los mismos conocimientos que el maestro, asegúrense de hacer caso a sus indicaciones y de aquí en adelante, a pesar de su edad él es su superior al mando – explico con tono autoritario.

Nadie creía que ese chico de sonrisa vivaracha fuera a darles ordenes pero no podía hacer nada la jefa lo había declarado y así seria.

-¿De que ayudara ese idiota aquí? – una voz bien conocida para el departamento de policías se hizo presente y todos giraron a encontrar al nuevo miembro de esa conversación.

-Yuu, fantástico verte de nuevo – grito Lavi.

-¿Tu que haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Coliseum?

-¿Esa es la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo? Pero ya que preguntas viene porque…

-No me interesa, lárgate – Interrumpió el joven Kanda.

-Eh Yuu eres muy malo conmigo - chillo el pelirrojo.

-Jefa ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – pregunto uno de los policías a la mujer que veía la escena con nostalgia.

-Cuando Yuu tenía aquello de diez años y Alam aún no cumplía los seis el hijo de mi viejo amigo del colegio iba a jugar a la casa, en aquel entonces yo aún no trabajaba en campo, así que podía encargarme de los tres, pero cuando mi amigo murió el niño quedo a cargo de su madre y se fue de Spirit por muchos años –Explico y después como si de nada a se tratara cambio su semblante serio a uno más amble y cariñoso.

-Yuu, no seas tan malo con Lavi hace mucho que no lo vez dale un buen recibimiento

-Pero madre yo no tengo nada que ver con este sujeto

-No digas eso y ¿En dónde está Alma?

-Se fue a la casa después de recoger su CD, termino apareciendo en un programa de televisión y regreso a buscarlo por internet – explico

-Alama en un programa de Tv ¿Eso como paso?

"_-Esperen un momento parece que aquí todos se conocen menos yo ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Ethel poniéndose en medio del trio._

_-Mi nombre es Alma Kanda, soy compañera de escuela de Sholoshka-chan, es un gusto – hizo una reverencia._

_-Yuu Kanda – fue lo único que dijo el mayor para presentarse._

_-A ya veo, yo soy Ethel Night, la hermana mayor de Isaura – Se presentó también._

_-Disculpen señoritas uno de los CD que se dejaron aquí ayer no está autografiado – anuncio la chica de recepción mostrando el CD y un plumón de tinta indeleble._

_El CD fue autografiado y como compensación por la molestia se les había ofrecido una fotografía._

_-Moment, aquí están niñas vamos que el programa está por comenzar, Road Kamelot me ha cancelado su aparición así que tengo que buscar alguien que aparezca en el programa haciendo equipo con ustedes, dios mío – se quejaba un "amanerado" sujeto que era seguido por Cross Marian._

_-Isaura, Ethel ¿Con quién pierden el tiempo? – cuestiono con la mirada viendo de mala forma a los hermanos Kanda._

_-Alma-chan es la chica que gano uno de nuestros Cd's y también es compañera de Isaura Yuu-kun es hermano de Alma-chan – Explico Ethel _

_-¿Yuu-kun? – Renegó molesto el aludido - ¿Quién le permitió tanta familiaridad?_

"_Hermanos- pensó Isaura al ver a los dos hermanos Kanda"_

_-Disculpe señor no cree que Alma-chan pueda participar con nosotras, después de todo hay varios concursantes no famosos –pregunto Ethel al director del programa._

_Así Alma había aparecido en aquel programa de variedades, en medio de un par de juegos planeados por el productor del programa._

Así había contado Kanda, pero había algo que él había omitido en su relato y es fue lo que ocurrió después del programa.

_Kanda que había tenido que esperar a su hermana detrás de las cámaras, ahora estaba afuera del camerino de Moment esperándola. La puerta se abrió y quien salió fue Isaura._

_-Alma-chan tiene unos problemas para quitarse el traje, tardara en salir pero no te preocupes – explico Isaura con tono suave, muy diferente al que había usado frente a las cámaras._

_-Hoy en el parque no me hubiera imaginado que eras el hermano mayor de Alma-chan._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Bueno porque no te vi bien, porque se parecen bastante._

_-No ¿Por qué hablas conmigo de esa manera? Es diferente a la forma usaste en las cámaras._

_-Bueno como idol hay expectativas que todos tenemos que cumplir, es por eso que alguien cerio es lo más adecuado cuando recorres las calles o en la escuela, frente a las cámaras se debe de ser un poco más libre pero sin perder el estilo misterioso que le gusta a los fans, entre menos sepan los fans de ti más interesados se encuentran._

_-En pocas palabras una mentira_

_-Si fuera una mentira ¿estaría hablando tan tranquilamente contigo? La verdad es que solo son estrategias de mercadotecnia, pero lo que es imperdonable es engañar a los fans, Moment no engaña a sus fans solo cuida su figura pública, si fuera mentira no podría cumplir mi promesa de sonreír siempre – concluyo su explicación justamente con una sonrisa que cautivo al chico._

_-Tu…_

_-Onii-chan – y Alma salió del camerino justo en ese momento que su hermano estaba a punto de acercarse a Isaura, ambos con un sonrojo en el rostro._

_-¿Soy yo o aquí está haciendo demasiado calor?, lo mejor será salir, hermanos Kanda si lo desean podemos dejarlos en su casa, como agradecimiento por todo lo de hoy –ofreció Ethel viendo de reojo a Isaura con complicidad._

_-No será necesario – respondió Kanda._

_-Muchas gracias- contesto Alama._

_Así muy a pesar del Mayor de los Kanda, tomaron la limosina ofrecida, y mientras en el primer compartimiento del largo automóvil, iba aquel a quien llamaban tío y representante Cross Marian y en el segundo compartimiento los cuatro jóvenes._

_-Debe de ser interesante viajar en esto todo el tiempo ¿Iras en limo a la escuela?_

_-Por supuesto que no, esto solo se usa cuando vamos a trabajar, nosotras tenemos nuestros propios vehículos –Contesto Isaura algo fastidiada._

_-¿Sus propios vehículos?- Kanda se interesó en la plática._

_-Yo tengo un par de motocicletas propias, Isaura por su parte prefiere los convertibles tiene un par y una pre-licencia pero normalmente usa chofer- Explico Ethel._

_-Onee-chan - quiso quejarse Isaura de la información que rebelaba._

_-Si te gusta él, ocupas agradarle por lo menos a su hermana, sé que no te gustan las personas con ese tipo de energía, pero cálmate, puedo saber con verla que no es una mala persona, solo una chica algo consentida por su hermano mayor, y eso me recuerda alguien más – muro solo para su hermana._

_-Yo no soy así – murmuro a su defensa._

_-¿Qué murmuran? – pregunto Yuu con frialdad._

_-Nada solo algunas cosas del trabajo de hoy – dijo Isaura._

_Así dejaron a los hermanos en la dirección indicada y ellas continuaron con su camino a su propio hogar a la orilla de la isla."_

Al día siguiente Alma Kanda y Yuu Kanda salían de su casa rumbo a sus escuelas cuando se encontraron con cierto pelirrojo esperando en la puerta.

-Hola.

-Lavi-kun – celebro Alma...

Los días pasaron con rapidez y una semana se cumplió desde el robo de aquel cisne. Y un domingo en la oficina de policía especial:

-¿No han podido descifrar de lo que haba la tarjeta? – pregunto Alma dejándole una taza de Té a su hermano y otra con café a Lavi.

-Lo contrario Alma-chan, se refiere a que se robaron al cine de cristal pero lo que me molesta es el final – Explico Lavi.

-¿Podrás saber quién más seguirá el camino del dolor?-Cito Alma -Eso significa un reto ¿no es así?

-Es exactamente eso, es como si supieran que no podremos saber qué es lo que sigue en su lista de robos.-gruño Kanda

En ese momento una flecha atravesó la ventana clavándose en la pared de enfrente, en ella un mensaje atado.

Fue uno de los policías que se encargó de sacar el mensaje de la flecha, esta vez estaba en un idioma entendible para todos, el idioma universal de esos días, el Scrit.

-Está en Stric, y dice "¿Aun no saben quién será el próximo en ir a los brazos del dolor?"

-Nos están retando de nuevo – gruño Kanda

-No, nos están diciendo que en este momento están robando algo, rápido hay que hacer, rondas en toda la ciudad, y estar atentos a las alarmas de seguridad, rápido, rápido – ordenaba Lavi y todas las unidades enseguida acataron.

Pronto la ciudad supo que algo pasaba al ver aquel movimiento policiaco.

-Creo que entendieron la indirecta de la tarjeta – rio malévolamente la menor de las dos mientras saltaban de tejado en tejado.

-Allí está la mansión Cromwell, y en ella la luz de la vida – anuncio la mayor deteniéndose – es un tipo bastante rico así que probablemente la policía ya le haya avisado de un posible robo, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, después de todo apenas es nuestro tercer robo – guiño el ojo y después saltaron al interior de la mansión.

Recorrer un amplio jardín no pareció tener dificultad alguna, nada de guardias, perros de seguridad nada de ello.

-Esto es sospechoso ya debería de haber señas de seguridad aunque no supieran que hoy robaremos algo en cualquier lugar de la ciudad – detuvo el paso la más joven.

-Tienes razón, esto es un trampa esperan que entremos a la mansión para atraparnos.

-Eso solo quiere decir que…

-La luz de la vida no está en la mansión – afirmaron ambas.

Mientras que la más joven salto con la facilidad que se le ve a quien sabe de parkour al techo de la casa, la de mayor tomo la decisión de rodear al ser incapaz de ese nivel de acrobacias.

-Si yo corro tu vuelas Isaura, no puedo seguirte el paso cuando juegas así – rio divertida

-No digas eso Onee-chan y recuerda no usar nuestros nombres – recrimino

-Lo siento…lo olvide, por un momento me sentí en un entrenamiento de cuándo éramos solo unas niñas.

Así una amena conversación se dio mientras buscaban el lugar fuera de la mansión que pudiera albergar aquella pintura que buscaban, se detuvieron frete a la entrada de un laberinto de arbustos.

-Esto debe de ser una broma – dijo la mayor al ver el laberinto

-No pueden ser tan tontos como para dejarlo en ese lugar. –

\- Es cierto esto también está lleno de trampas, se vuelve divertido.

-Onee-chan, mira – señalo un cobertizo junto.

-Allí esta, nuestro objetivo –Ethel fue a primera en caminar al cobertizo, seguida de su hermana, la formación era la de siempre Ethel al frente ya que era la de mejor oído y detrás Isaura que podría atacar a quien las atacara a ella gracias a sus reflejos.

Entraron en el cobertizo, allí había muchas cosas, tijeras de podar, una podadora, rastrillos, costales, macetas y otras cosas que no sabían que eran o para qué cuando entre las cosas debajo de una manta gris (como con la que estaba cubierto un viejo vehículo), Isaura tiro de un solo movimiento dejando descubierta aquella pintura reposada en un triple de maderas finas, se trataba de la pintura de un laberinto de arbustos y al centro de este en un brillante resplandor la pintura de un ángel.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil

-Espera Isaura –Ethel comenzó a tronar los dedos junto a pintura, deteniéndose en la parte trasera – ¿tienes tus polvos fluorescentes?

-Sí, siempre los llevo – le dio el pequeño frasquito con polvos de color blanco azuloso que espolvoreó como se espolvorea azúcar glass desde el recipiente directamente, dejando ver un pequeño hilo.

-Aun aquí hay una trampa

-¿Qué aremos?

-Detonarla y correr, creo que es sabido que nos están esperando

La solución era única y la tomaron con arrojo, la mayor sin pensarlo dos veces corto con una pequeña daga el hilo que activaría la trampa y en un par de segundos todo se vino abajo, si no fuera por la agilidad de la menor hubieran caído junto con el cobertizo a aquel enorme agujero que había nacido en un santiamén.

-¿Lo logramos? Pregunto un policía asomándose al poso

\- Con una caída así probablemente ahora estén muertas

Pero antes de decir más una daga se clavó a sus pies

-Es de muy mal gusto una jugada como esa - De entre las sombras aparecieron las hermanas justo a su altura.

-Si más no recuerdo los policías arrestan pero jamás quitan una vida, ¡eso fue muy peligroso! –grito molesta la mayor que había visto como una de las vigas casi caía sobre su adorada hermana menor.

Los policías estuvieron a punto de sacar sus armas y responder a aquello pero Lavi y Kanda como escoltas de la jefa de policía Kanda se acercaron con la suficiente tranquilidad a ellas que enseguida tomaron mano sobre sus propias armas.

-Escuchare después de que me des la pintura y se entreguen – dijo la mujer

-Lo siento pero el laberinto de la luz ahora es nuestro

-Circe Onee-chan –llamo la menor pidiéndole que retrocediera por la seguridad de su identidad.

-Lo siento buena suerte para la próxima y en un solo movimiento lanzo una bola de humo que le permitiría escapar junto con su hermana.

-Espera – una mano fuerte la tomo de la muñeca

-¡Suéltame! Drachen- Llamo a su hermana en pro de ayuda pero cuando giro vio que se trataba de Lavi pudo percatarse de su mirada verde clavada en ella

-Hagamos un juego justo como el del anterior Sorrow con mi abuelo dime cual será tu próximo objetivo

\- una daga cruzo demasiado cercas de donde sus manos obligándolo a soltar a la chica

-El juego ya empezó dijeron las hermanas al salir y Lavi comprendió que la daga había sido lanzada por la que parecía llamarse Drachen era una confirmación de aquello.

***.

Apenas eran necesarios unos minutos para llegar a la mansión, sin cambiarse ni nada teniendo como prioridad le entregaron el cuadro a su tío que se encargaría de guardarlo mientras ellas tomaban una ducha y se cambiaban para la cena.

Si entre mujeres no hay el pudor de cambiarse en la misma habitación entre hermanas no existe aquello llamado vergüenza y gracias a aquella confianza fue que Isaura pudo notar como el sostén blanco de su hermana se había tornado rojo de la espalda y tirante derecho así como en medio de un moretón que ya casi se tornaba negro corría la sangre que se escapaba de una herida.

-¡Onee-chan! Rápido un botiquín háblenle a doctor Star - grito Isaura desde la puerta antes de poder ayudar a su hermana caer en la cama desmayada.

****.

Durante la implosión del cobertizo hacia aquel abismo que se habría con un mecanismo de compuertas Ethel había protegido con su cuerpo a su hermana recibiendo un golpe en el hombro derecho de una biga que había caído sobre ellas.

Las astillas que el joven doctor pudo sacar de alrededor de la herida principal fueron la respuesta a lo que había provocado la herida en la chica.

-Estarás bien, solo no debes de forzar tu brazo durante un tiempo para dejar cerrar la herida –decía con una sonrisa el hombre de tal vez apenas unos veintiocho años de cabellera rubia y ojos azules - suspenderás los entrenamientos por un tiempo, es una suerte que seas zurda ¿no?

La mayor solo asintió en silencio y desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con la de su hermana

-Fue cuando me cubriste ¿verdad? - murmuro Isaura al ver como una de las mucamas ayudaban a ponerse una camisa a la chica después de vendarle la mitad del torso y el brazo hasta la mitad del bíceps izquierdo.

-Ustedes deben de cuidarse mutuamente…. – él estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando la figura de Cross Marian que había esperado en silencio en el marco de la puerta parecía indicarle son zozobra que mejor callara y le siguiera.

-Las dejare hablar a solas, tal vez sea lo mejor. Ethel asegúrate de tomar los analgésicos antes de ir a la escuela – índico antes de marcharse y detrás de él las mucamas que se llevaban todas las gasas llenas de sangre al igual que las ropas de ladrona de ambas hermanas.

-¿Por qué me protegiste? Tú sabes bien que yo podía esquivarlo.

-¿pero podrías saber que detrás de ella venia un trozo de techo entero? – Pregunto con seriedad la hermana mientras con un poco de dificultad trenzaba su cabello –Isa confía en mi como yo confió en que te encargaras del trabajo mitras esto sana – termino con una sonrisa suave y un tono de voz cálido y maduro.

-Lo are, pero la próxima vez no me cubras con tu cuerpo ¿si? - pregunto con mirada seria y una voz aún más.

-Lo prometo pero si te hace sentir mejor – dijo entrando a su cama de cuatro postes cubierta por cobijas y sabanas de diferente tono de morado – hoy por poco me atrapan y de no ser por ti.

-No me consuela – dijo aun molesta.

-El me tomo del brazo que me lastime y no se al verlo tal cercas me dio miedo, estoy segura que lo he visto en otra parte pero no logro recordarlo.

-Eso puede ser un problema.

-Como que tu novio sea parte de nuestro comité de bienvenida.

-No es mi novio y eso no hace que se me olvide lo otro, mejor descansemos, mañana será un día difícil – dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hermana no sin antes apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

***.

-Todo esto paso por que no ponen atención y siempre están jugando – grito Marian y las dos chicas se encogieron frente a él

Estaban en la oficina de él como todas las mañanas antes de irse a la escuela esperando escuchar su agenda, pero esta vez solo era sobre su desempeño la noche anterior en la mansión Cromwell.

-Ahora tendremos que cambiar ambas agendas la de robos y la de sus carreras, ustedes tenían una sesión de fotos en una alberca que tendré que suspender por lo menos un mes mientras te recuperas y el estúpido de Star me obligó a cancelar tus entrenamientos de cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Lo siento tío Cross – dijeron ambas y esperaron el siguiente regaño que no llego, parecía que la tormenta había pasado

-Ya váyanse – Giro su silla para darles la espalda

Ambas reverenciaron antes de marcharse, subieron a un auto las dos y la chofer se encargó de comenzar el camino a la escuela.

-Señoritas en el compartimiento les deje los informes sobre las personas que estuvieron ayer en el lugar del robo.

Dijo la chofer desde un intercomunicador y enseguida se abrió una compuerta en el panel que dividía la cabina del chofer y la de ellas.

-¿Son absolutamente todas las personas Inori? – pregunto Isaura tomando la mitad y dejando que la otra mitad la leyera su hermana.

-Si señorita, me asegure de que fueran todas las personas involucradas

-Si buscas a de Yuu Kanda, la tengo aquí – Dijo Ethel con una gran sonrisa y presumiendo el informe

-No es eso Onee-chan, no es momento de estar jugando – A pesar de sus palabras su mirada demostraba que realmente quería leer aquel informe.

-Lo sé pero odio que estés tan seria – contesto regresando la vista al siguiente informe.

Apenas fueron necesarios cinco minutos para que se encargaran de terminar de leer todos los informes.

-La mayoría es información inútil, solo son policías comunes con familias comunes y La mayoría llenos de deudas – resoplo recostándose en el asiento Isaura molesta de haber tenido que leer toda esa información basura.

-Son solo tres los que me preocupan –Ethel separo los tres informes de las personas que podrían ser un problema para su trabajo de allí en adelante.

Isaura se incorporó y miro a su hermana seriamente

-Yuki Kanda jefa de policías, es hija del anterior jefe policiaco que estuvo involucrado con el pasado caso Sorrow, Yuu Kanda su hijo, estudia en la universidad de Spirit Folklore y por la tarde ayuda en la comisaria, todo indica que realmente no tiene interés en seguir el negocio familiar pero aun así se le ve en la mayoría de los casos que lleva la comisaria de su madre y Lavi Bookman nieto del investigador privado que llevo el caso Sorrow de hace doce años, está colaborando de manera especial con la policía, él y Kanda son amigos de la infancia además acude a la universidad de Spirit en el departamento de Historia – recito toda la información sin falta alguna - Lo tendrás difícil Ethel Onee-chan, ellos están en la misma universidad que tú.

-Son dos departamentos diferentes y el de música está lejos de ambos así que no espero encontrármelos en la escuela, pero… ¿qué hay de ti? La hermanita de Kanda parece estar aficionada a ti.

-Ni me lo digas, esa niña me tiene harta, se puso la meta de ser mi amiga o algo así y ya me tiene mareada, me sigue a todos lados y no deja de hablar – Isaura regreso a su posición anterior recostada en el asiento.

-Te arrugaras el uniforme – fue lo único que dijo la mayor antes de dirigir su mirada a la ventana.

Vivian en orilla norte de la isla, a casi veinte minutos de la ciudad y otros diez más al centro en donde se encontraban ambas escuelas, pero aquella propiedad les pertenecía y era mucho más agradable vivir alejado de la ciudad si se es un ladrón y aún más uno que lleva la doble vida de estrella juvenil.

-¿Quieres ir por un helado después de la escuela? – pregunto Ethel antes de que su hermana bajara del auto ya en la entrada del colegio.

-Claro yo paso por ti, salgo primero – contesto y después abandono el automóvil

-¡Isa-chan!

Alma pareció solo para darle un gran abrazo a la pobre **castaña **

-Que no hagas eso y ¿Quién te dijo que podías llamarme Isa-chan?

-Me pareció lindo –contesto y después saludo a la hermana que desde el automóvil veía todo, esta solo inclino un poco calabresa a forma de saludo

"recuerda que es la hermana" dijo solo moviendo sus labios y sin emitir ningún sonido, a continuación subió el vidrio y el auto comenzó la marcha

Media mañana paso entre materias para ambas, tal como ambas habían predicho en los pasillos se escuchaban los rumores del último robo y de que se había descubierto el nombre de una de las dos ladronas Drachen.

-Ethel ¿tú que piensas? Pregunto una de las chicas que la había incorporado a su conversación.

-Que tiene un lindo nombre – contesto sencilla mi entras doblaba un avioncito de papel

-Hey Night aquí alguien te busca – grito un chico desde la puerta – es de parte de un maestro –aclaro para que la chica saliera sin problemas.

Cuando salió al pasillo para atender a aquel que la buscaba se encontró con un joven pelirrojo de mirada verde y figura semi desalineada con unos jeans de mezclilla clara y una camisa verde sencilla.

-¿Tu eres Ethel Night? – Pregunto con entusiasmo – Eres guapa.

-Si venias a eso - está apunto de regresar al salón.

-Espera el profesor Heinz me envió dejarte esto, dijo que eras la encargada de la música para el aniversario – le extendió un juego de partituras que ella recibió y reviso rápidamente.

-Dile al profesor que no tocare algo tan malo como esto – extendió las partituras de regreso y este las recibió por inercia.

-pero…

-Les dije a los directores de los diferentes departamentos que yo me encargaría de toda la musca así que no tienen de preocuparse, gracias por venir aquí igualmente.

Se giró con la intención de marcharse cuando él la detuvo tomándola del brazo derecho. Ambos se detuvieron una de dolor el otro de la impresión.

-Me lastimas – dijo sin girar la vista y el soltó

-Lo siento no era mi intención.

La vio marcharse, esta vez no entro al salón de clases, la perdió de vista en el pasillo.

-Eso de un momento fue ¿un dejabu?

\- ¿Crees que te haya reconocido? – pregunto Isaura disfrutando de una copa doble de halado de cereza.

-No lo creo el humo era demasiado denso y yo llevaba el antifaz – contesto la otra con una copa de helado de vainilla y chocolate.

-Onee debes de tener cuidado con él.

-Lo sé Isa, lo sé.

****.

-No sabes nada – dijo con su acostumbrado tono molesto cuando se trataba de su viejo amigo de la infancia.

-Por eso te lo estoy contando Yuu, no seas tan malo conmigo.

-Yo estudio folklore no casos paranormales y si se trata de ti lo que se ocupa es un psiquiátrico – contesto ya abrumado del tema con el que había llegado su amigo.

-Eso lo se Yuu, solo quería que habláramos de algo como cuando éramos niños – contesto el pelirrojo ya menos eufórico de cómo había estado hacia unos momentos.

El pelinegro guardo su espada y se giró a su amigo que no dejaba de interrumpir su práctica.

-Tu...te...enamoras…de cada mujer que vez - dijo primero pausadamente y termino de la manera más golpeada que pudo haber logrado, para asustar un poco a su amigo.

-Eso no es cierto – objeto a su favor Lavi.

-Desde niños te la has pasado metiéndome en problemas porque eres un mujeriego, para ti no existen los dejabus con las chicas.

-El campus no es tan grande, seguro la vuelvo a ver– se levantó de estar sentado en el suelo se sacudió el polvo que no tenía su pantalón y salió de la sala de entrenamiento no sin antes despedirse desde la puerta de su amigo…

-Idiota ¿Cómo hace para entrar a mi casa siempre que quiere?

Al día siguiente:

-Lo siento ella no vino hoy a la escuela– contesto sonriente la chica y él agradeció su amabilidad ignorándolos coqueteos.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser una estrella juvenil? – gruño al verse rechazada y a él alejarse.

-Al final hoy no vino a clases –suspiro y se tiró debajo de un árbol cuando un monitor apareció frente a él, giro la vista hacia arriba para encontrarse con Kanda.

-Ella es la chica ¿no? – Dijo soltándole el monitor.

La pantalla orográfica mostraba un programa de noticias en el que la imagen de una reportera con imágenes en vivo de un hospital.

"Moment, la agrupación juvenil compuesta por las hermanas Isaura Sholoshka y Ethel Night en marco del día nacional de la salud infantil han aparecido en el hospital infantil a darle a los niños regalos, el equipo de Moment no deja de introducir juguetes al hospital y algunos aparatos pequeños de audio para un concierto privado para los niños y padres. Además ha hecho una fuerte donación de equipo médico".

En la imagen pudo ver a Ethel vestida totalmente de negro, zapatos altos y medias caladas, short, gabardina y blusa straple, además de su cabello sujeto en alto; se encontraba entregándoles juguetes a los niños con una gran sonrisa.

-Es ella ¿Cómo supiste Yuu? Realmente eres un miembro de la policía.

-Dijiste que era la encargada de la música para el aniversario, todos saben que es ella.

-Hablas como si la conocieras – al ver de nuevo la pantalla se encontró con una toma de la otra hermana y fue cuando comprendió todo – es la hermana de la chica famosa que está en el colegio de Alma-chan ¿verdad?

Kanda evito todo cometario de ellas apenas había cambiado palabras con la mayor pero no dejaba de pensar que con la menor había estado a punto de besarse, nunca había estado tan deseoso de besar a alguien, meno se había sentido tan molesto y apenado como había estado ese día al ser interrumpido. Regreso la vista a su amigo que ahora veía videos de la agrupación en la web, tal vez esta vez iba enserio.

Estaba frustrado al no volverla a encontrar cuando fue al edificio de música, incluso había ido a hora de clases pero de nuevo no había dado señales de haber llegado a la universidad y de que no llegaría, levanto la vista al cielo como si de allí le caería la respuesta de donde se encontraba la chica estaba seguro de haberla visto antes y esa duda lo estaba carcomiendo, era como si hubiera olvidado algo realmente importante.

Con su observación aérea sobre los arboles de las áreas verdes pudo observar una torre, parecía un buen lugar para pensar un poco sin interrupción, intentar recordar de donde podía haberla visto antes de una manera íntima y no en las pantallas orográficas como Kanda le había dicho.

Al llegar a la torre, pasar el cartel de prohibido el paso y entrar en ella, subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de observación. Allí la pudo ver recargada en la pared como una muñeca rota, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto al verla tan descolorida, pero el colocar su mano sobre su hombro y sentir como se estremecía y la humedad viscosa de la sangre que empapaba su blusa azul marino le respondía la pregunta.

Abrió la boca como queriendo preguntar pero se contuvo y saco el móvil.

-Si soy el detective Lavi Bookman ocupo una ambulancia en la universidad Spirit, tengan discreción es en la torre de observación vieja. No, no es un derrumbamiento ella herida se está desangrando apresúrense.

-Detective -Lavi giro la vista para verla apenas mover los labios que habían perdido parte de su color carmín.

-Ya viene ayuda, ahora déjame intentar detener la hemorragia por un momento – se acercó buscando el origen de la sangre.

\- Detective, ¿Así terminaste?

Lavi no entendió de lo que ella hablaba, ¿Cómo que terminar? Pero no quiso prestar demasiada atención a ello así que simplemente le pidió que callara y le permitiera hacer lo más parecido a un torniquete con su camisa.

****.

-¡Kanda! – Llamo un chico al pelinegro, pero fue silenciado rápidamente por el resto de las personas que se encontraban en la biblioteca, él hizo ademán de pedir disculpas y se acercó a la mesa de trabajo en la que estaba no su amigo sino solo su compañero de clases.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía en las manos.

-Acaban de ver a tu amigo del departamento de historia, el pelirrojo, irse en una ambulancia con Ethel Night la cantante, dicen que los dos estaban llenos de sangre.

Bajo el libro impresionado de lo que había escuchado, lo dejo en la mesa y tomo su mochila con un solo movimiento y salió de la biblioteca rumbo al estacionamiento tan rápido como sus piernas se lo habían permitido.

Bueno pues…aquí el segundo capi, bastante largo creo yo. Espero que les gustara y que se hayan divertido bastante con él, las cosas comenzaran a ponerse bastante difícil a partir de ahora. Ha llegado el momento de que Kanda, Isaura, Lavi y Ethel estén en la misma sala. Ahora ¿Qué pasará? Y no dejen de reportarse con la caja de Reviews.


	3. Tercera noche o el robo de las memorias

**Hola **** . Yo tenía la firme intención de subir cada jueves pero a mi asistente se le olvidó decirme mi itinerario de este jueves pasado y por eso subo hasta hoy domingo ¬¬. Bueno que disfruten n.n**

Parece estar en dificultades Jefe de policía Kanda – Dijo aquel hombre joven.

Tomando algunos papeles que se habían caído del escritorio de aquel hombre varios años mayor que él, ya de cabellera cana y bolsas en los ojos.

¿Quién es usted? Me parece recordarlo de alguna parte.

De las juntas padres y alumnos, nuestros hijos estuvieron juntos en la escuela media – Contesto, ojeando los papeles recogidos como si aquello fuera suyo.

Ah – Exclamo con fuerza – el chico Bookman, es un buen chico – Termino con serenidad recibiendo los papeles que aquel hombre joven le regresaba – El otro día vino a dejar una cartera que se encontró en la calle ¿Ocupaba de algo señor Bookman?

Yo nada, solo vengo a ofrecerle mi ayuda –contesto mostrándole una tarjeta de presentación.

La tarjeta ostentaba con un bello rotulo su nombre y la leyenda "Detective privado" adjunta a un número telefónico.

De lo contrario solo segura recibiendo más de estas – Levanto el papel que en letras negritas decía "solicitud de asistencia para caso extraordinario" con una horrenda marca en rojo de un sello "Denegado".

**Tercera noche o el robo de las memorias perdidas**

Jefa, encontramos algo– Entro el hombre joven al pequeño cubículo de Yuki Kanda.

En cuanto entro al laboratorio fue recibido por un joven que no llegaba a los treinta, usando una bata blanca sobre su pantalón de mezclilla y polo morrón.

-Te escucho – Arrebato al momento en que entraba.

-Se encontró un mechón de cabello en el lugar del robo, después de someterlo a análisis, descubrí que el color rubio no es natural, sino un tipo de tinte lavable con agua, lo mande a investigar y no hay registro de ninguna fábrica que utilice esa fórmula en especial.

-Así que no tenemos nada realmente.

-Pues a la vez que no tenemos nada, tenemos algo por que encontré sangre en el cabello y al procesarla en nuestra base de datos no hay ninguna persona que coincida.

-Pero ese es imposible, toda persona recibe un brazalete de identificación al nacer que contiene tu carga genética, aun si se tratara de un extranjero a la isla, al entrar a Spirit los brazaletes de identificación son revisados.

-Pero eso no significa que no puedan ser hackeados, así que fui a la morgue a ver como son quitados los brazaletes de las personas que mueren eso es algo difícil de hacer, pero no es difícil borrar su información utilizando una fuerte carga eléctrica.

-O sea que ¿ocupas electrocutarte para borrar la información de tu brazalete e introducir otra?

-Así es, siempre y cuando el brazalete pertenezca a la generación TZ7 que es un modelo como el suyo – Indicó haciéndola ver ese brazalete que asemejaba los viejos relojes con una pantalla touch que mostraba la hora, clima, otras tantas cosas más – Los nuevos modelos QR45 cuentan con dientes inferiores que se clavan a la piel para evitar la pérdida de información biológica y llevar un informe médico del usuario – Dijo mostrando el propio.

-Entonces…

Se detuvo un momento analizando aquello, parecía que las piezas querían hacerle una jugarreta y en lugar de ofrecerle una solución todo se estaba complicando a su alrededor.

\- Dos niñas jugando a ser ladronas -Murmuro -¿Quién hereda una maldición como esa?

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente buscando acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar

"¿Techo blanco?"

Ella odiaba los cuartos blancos, los odiaba fervientemente.

-Ethel Despierta mariposa, regresa en ti, Ethel.

"¿Alguien me llama?"

Sus ojos buscaron algo más que la pintura blanca, y se encontraron con la máquina del electrocardiograma a su derecha y a su izquierda con una orbe verdes que la observaba con suma preocupación.

Suspiro – Pensé que te había dado un shock.

-¿Bookman? – Su mirada opaca preguntaba lo que su voz no podía decir.

-Te encontré en la torre de observación vieja, te traje a un hospital, acabo de llamar al colegio de tu hermana…

-¡Hospital! ¿Por qué me trajiste a un hospital? – quiso levantarse pero un espasmo de dolor sobre su hombro y espalda evito su movimiento.

-¿Esperabas que me quedara viendo cómo te desangrabas? Paro para empezar ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Estuvo a punto de objetar nuevamente pero el sonido de la puerta abierta detuvo su aliento

-Onee-chan

Isaura entro estrepitosamente llegando en dos zancadas a un lado de la cama

-¿Qué te paso? Cundo me dijeron que estabas aquí…

Se giró a donde estaba Lavi.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermana? ¡Te juro que te hare pagar si ella está sufriendo!

-Isaura se abrió mi herida cuando en el camino una escalera me golpeo.

La explicación dejo más tranquila a Isaura y perplejo a Lavi.

-Me lastime el otro día mientras armábamos el nuevo escenario – Explico a Lavi antes de que preguntara algo.

-Sera mejor que salgas, y las dejes solas– Kanda esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yuu? – Pregunto el pelirojo

-Me dijeron que te habías metido en problemas

Lavi sonrió, realmente tenía un buen amigo

-De casualidad ¿tú trajiste a mi hermana? – pregunto Ethel suavemente, Kanda soló asintió – Gracias ¿Pueden salir?

Kanda se llevó a Lavi

-Llame al tío Cross, no tardará en llegar – Dijo cuándo finalmente salieron los dos.

-Perdón por asustarte de nuevo.

Isaura no contesto, prefirió no hacerlo su preocupación era tanta como su coraje y realmente no estaba segura si terminaría diciendo lo que realmente quería u otra cosa.

-Isaura…

-Evitar que una escalera de servicio en mal estado golpeara a una mujer en la calle ¿no pensaste en otra publicidad menos escandalizante?

Quien interrumpía era no otro sino Cross Marian que era acompañado por aquel joven doctor de cabellera rubia.

-Doctor Star – Pidió Cross y el chico se dirigió a revisar a la muchacha rápidamente.

-Fue atendida correctamente pero lo mejor sería llevarla a la mansión.

-Encárgate

Star salió de la habitación privada, en dirección a la recepción para realizar el papeleo de traslado.

Mientras tanto Lavi observo en la televisión de la sala de espera la nota en vivo que gobernaba los canales de entretenimiento y el internet.

"La señora Liberti está esperando la salida de la estrella Ethel Night que acaba de anunciar será traslada para ser atendida por su propia unidad médica"

Cambio de canal.

"La señora Liberti es la mujer que la mañana del día de hoy estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por una escalera de servicio en mal estado, pero fue salvada por Ethel Night quien se encuentra por salir del hospital central para ser tendida por su equipo médico"

Cambio el canal nuevamente. Todos lados hablaban de la salida de Ethel del hospital pero ninguno hablaba de cómo había llegado.

-Disculpe ¿podría dejar de cambiar el canal? – Pregunto la enfermera que le había permitido el mando de la televisión

– Disculpe - contesto.

-La señorita Ethel desea verlos antes de marcharse del hospital

Star solo se paró frente a los chicos y dijo lo que tenía que decir sin ninguna intención de tacto.

Su figura joven rodeada de esa aura llena de profesionalismo y madurez, atraía la atención de las personas.

¿Quién eres?

-Solo vayan a ver a la señorita. No necesita saber más.

Lavi estuvo punto de hablar pero el chico no se detuvo a esperar su reproche solo camino en dirección a la habitación de la chica.

-Camina – murmuro Kanda empujándolo

Al llegar a la habitación de la chica esta había abandonado ya su bata de hospital por un vestido recto negro que llegaba a media pantorrilla un cinturón plateado sobre los hombros un suéter violeta intenso, y zapatos sin tacón del mismo color del suéter.

-Hola de nuevo

Ambos asintieron. Kanda no estaba muy interesado y Lavi fascinado

-Ethel debes de salir en silla de ruedas

-Me lastime un hombro no la cadera

-Por favor no me gustaría que te lastimes más – continuo el joven medico

Lavi afilaba la mirada asía él, la suavidad con la que ella le contestaba y la sonrisa que le dedicaba lo molestaban tanto como la familiaridad que usaba él con ella. Su molestia aumento al verlo cargarla para ponerla en la silla de ruedas a fuerza de voluntad.

-Contigo es imposible

-Si no fueras tan testaruda – canto el poniéndose en intención de empujar la silla de ruedas.

-Chicos quiero agradecerles lo de hoy, a ti por traerme – Miro a Lavi – y ti por traer a mi hermana. –se detuvo un momento – eso me recuerda no se tu nombre…

-Lavi Bookman – Contesto sin recordar que la chica ya lo había llamado por su nombre al despertar.

-Bien Lavi, Yuu. Pronto enviare a alguien a buscarlos solo debemos esperar a que me den el alta medica

No se dijo más y Star empujo la silla de ruedas detrás de él salió Isaura que miro con desprecio a Lavi y detrás de ella Cross que ni siquiera los miro.

***.

Ya en la mansión, Ethel se veía en el espejo mientras Isaura cepillaba su cabello

-Isa ya lo recordé

Isaura bajo el cepillo e intercambio la mirada con Ethel por el espejo esperando le explicara

-¿Qué cosa?

-De donde lo cosco, a Lavi Bookman

-¿No era de la universidad?

-No. fue de hace mucho tiempo acababa de recuperar mis… bueno apenas empezaba a ser la Ethel que soy ahora. Fue con papá vine a Spirit con él. Era el funeral de un amigo suyo no recuerdo los detalles pero lo recuerdo a él

-¿crees que él te recuerde?

-No estoy segura pero creo que no.

***.

-¿No se supone que tienes memoria idílica?

-¡Exacto! Es por eso que no entiendo porque no recuerdo donde la vi antes, pero siento que fue hace mucho – Explico exaltado tomando un gran bocado de papitas.

-Hay vece que los sucesos asociados a un gran trauma son bloqueados de nuestros recuerdos –Explico con su acostumbrada tranquilidad, atendiendo su soda.

-Entonces ¿ella tuvo que ver con aquello?

\- ¡Lavi, Yuu bajen a cenar! – Grito Yuki del primer piso.

**Bueno parece ser que nuestros cuatro personajes están más relacionados de lo que podrían estar conscientes ellos mismos. Y al parecer Lavi es un gorrón que va a casa de Yuu a cenar xD Espero que les gustara y nos leemos el jueves. No olviden los reviews.**


	4. Cuarta noche o el robo de tus labios

**Jueves de actualización espero que les guste este cap. **

-Espero que vengas de visita pronto

-No puedes olvidarnos. ¡Eh!

-Nunca olvidaría a amigos tan buenos como ustedes

-¿Es verdaderamente necesario que te vayas?

-Tengo que irme, no puedo evadir más tiempo mis responsabilidades

-En ese caso no tenemos nada que hacer. Ve y cumple como es debido.

_**Cuarta noche o el robo de tus labios.**_

-¿Qué nos puede decir sobre su aparición en la película Susurro? – Pregunto el entrevistador y la toma de la cámara paso completamente a ella, sonreía ampliamente.

-Hacia mucho que trabajaba en una película, así que esto verdaderamente emocionada.

\- Sera una película de acción, eso es algo que no vemos desde hace dos películas en ti.

-Tienes razón, las últimas dos películas en las que trabaje ya hace algunos años fueron comedias románticas así que no ocupe ningún tipo de entrenamiento físico como lo había hecho para hunter, que fue mi última película de acción, pero ahora con Susurro debo de trabajar más arduamente por que la protagonista…Silver es un personaje verdaderamente atrevido que no duda ni por un momento hacer lo que sea necesario para lograr su objetivo.

-¿Es una película sobre seguir adelante?

-Si podrías decirlo así, es una película que habla sobre el valor de cumplir una promesa, de conservar los lazos con las personas y sobre todo de creer en uno y que hay personas en las que puedes confiar a ojos cerrados.

-Wow un película muy interesante.

Doblo el monito a su modo portable, eso había sido suficiente, hacia un mes que no la vea más que por tv, internet o simplemente con salir a la calle para encontrarse con uno de los espectaculares de Moment.

-Si a Yuu no le molesta a mi si – Se recargo completamente en el respaldo de la silla estirando los pies debajo del escritorio.

-¿Por qué tuvieron que pasar las cosas así?

Sostenía en su mano el boleto cortado, ya no podía ver una parte del nombre del concierto.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, estaba cansado, había salido a correr y ahora solo esperaba a que Alma saliera del baño para tomar una ducha.

-Y ¿Ahora qué?

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido y en tan poco tiempo que no terminaba de entender.

El profesor metió todas sus cosas al maletín y salió del aula recordando que había dejado tarea para la próxima semana.

Él estaba recostado sobre la mesa, no había préstado nada de atención. Había usado toda la noche para ver todas y cada una de las películas y series en las que Ethel había aparecido que sin darse cuenta había amanecido.

-Bookman – Alguien llamo a su alrededor y solo levanto un poco la vista para ver a su compañero de clases, era el chico que se excluía del salón y no hablaba con nadie.

\- Tu brazalete está brillando, creo que tienes un mail.

Se enderezo con rapidez para ver el brazalete verde musgo que se sujetaba a su muñeca derecha la pequeña pantalla brillaba en blanco con una cartita parpadeante, se apresuró a sacar el monitor del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo desplego y abrió el mensaje en el monitor.

"_Te espero junto a la vieja torre, tengo un regalo de agradecimiento._

_E. N."_

-¿E. N.? – Se preguntó quién podría llegar a ser aquel remitente –Regalo…de…agradecimi...ento

El recuerdo acudió a su mente y enseguida sin esperar nada se levantó de su lugar y corrió a donde se realizaría la cita.

Cuando llego, con la respiración entre cortada y gotas de sudor en su frente no esperaba verla realmente a ella...aún tenía la esperanza de equivocar su teoría de que fuera ella.

-¿Qué tal?

Sentada sobre el tronco de un árbol que algún alumno había llevado allí antes (lo sabía así porque el pasto que crecía a su rededor ya era demasiado largo), con sus piernas cruzadas peligrosamente dejando esa imagen provocativa de su pequeño short blanco ajustándose a sus muslos, sus piernas cubiertas por unas calcetas negras altas, además estaba esa blusa negra de tirantes con botones al frente y una camisa blanca que colgaba medio hombro sin ninguna intención de subir a su lugar, y ahora estaría deleitándose con el suave lips color durazno, hubiera notado los risos que caían sobre sobre su rostro si no fuera porque se había quedado viendo el vendaje que tenía en el hombro.

-¿Aun te duele?

Ella brinco sorprendida por la pregunta y llevo la mano a su hombro herido.

-Aún me duele – contesto – pero la herida está lo suficientemente cerrada así que me permitieron regresar a la escuela.

Su respuesta no lo dejaba tranquilo pero no tenía nada más que decir.

-Traje mi agradecimiento por lo de ese día – se acercó a él y tomo sus manos dejando en ellas algo, se sentía como papel.

Eran dos coloridos boletos que tenían con letras grandes Moment en la parte superior y debajo con letra más pequeña y en cursiva "concert of memories"

-Es nuestro primer concierto aquí, son boletos vip, para ti y para Kanda, ya me asegurare de que Isa le de unos a Alma-chan, pero estos son de mi parte. Gracias.

No contesto quería decir tantas cosas pero no sabía con cuál de todas empezar, tal vez preguntarle la razón de las palabras que uso aquel día en la torre "en esto terminaste". Muy tarde su brazalete le anuncia una llamada y saca su monitor, sin desplegar la pantalla lo acerca a su oído para usarlo como móvil. Se despidió diciendo que tiene trabajo.

El día del concierto hacía fila para entrar, la fila avanzaba con rapidez, los asientos estaban enumerados y el staff se encargaba de ofrecer el camino a seguir tras atravesar la zona en donde se establecieron los stands con la mercancía del concierto.

Sus lugares eran primera fila justo al centro.

-¡Lavi! ¡hermano! – Los gritos desde el palco izquierdo llamaron su atención – ¿Por qué están allí?

-Si fingimos que no la escuchamos no sería extraño ¿verdad? – Dijo Lavi que miraba el escenario como la cosa más emocionante del mundo.

-En estos lugares hay mucho ruido – contesto el pelinegro.

Entradas todas las personas las luces se apagaron y las pantallas al fondo del escenario y alrededor del recinto se encendieron, en ellas aprecian un prisma que giraba en su eje y cambia de color.

-A todos los asistentes se les da la bienvenida y se les agradece su presencia – hablo una voz masculina en los parlantes – debajo de sus asientos encontraran un obsequio de parte de Moment.

Se encendieron suaves luces en la zona del público, se podía ver a todos buscar debajo de su asiento, en el interior de un sobre pegado con cinta una barita luminosa y unas coquetas gafas de sol con el logo de la banda en las patillas.

-Esto es lujoso – Lavi se colocó las gafas e hizo pose de revista sacando algunos gritillos a las chicas cercanas a él.

-Eres un idiota – Kanda le saco las gafas y se las regreso golpeándolas contra su pecho.

-No seas aguafiestas

-¿Por qué mejor no gritas y te dejas de juegos?

Lavi colgó las gafas en su camisa y se quedó quieto en su lugar, su amigo había dado en el clavo, él no podía llamar la atención de esa manera tan descuidada.

-Hay veces que es fácil olvidar las cosas – Su tono serio se estropeo en la última palabra gracias a una pesada palmada en la espalda.

Kanda no dijo nada pero sabía que esa era su manera de darle aliento.

Las luces se pagaron de nuevo, una melodía suave en piano lleno el lugar, los murmullos cesaron todas la miradas se dirigieron al escenario que mostraba un espectáculo de luces danzantes, las pantallas mostraban crudas imágenes de dolor, pena y hambruna. Una pantalla de humo cubrió todo el escenario.

-Los recuerdos también son dolor, el dolor que nos enseña a buscar la felicidad.

Todos gritaron, la voz de la persona que nadie veía era conocida.

-Los recuerdos son felicidad, la felicidad que todos deseamos preservar.

Los gritos aumentaron la segunda voz era tan conocida como la primera

-Los recuerdos son el palpitar de nuestros corazones

Las luces parpadearon en estrogo y un ventilador disipo el humo dejando ver al dúo de hermanas, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, ahora más locos y sonoros las lamparitas bailaban en medio de la oscuridad.

Entre ese mar de gente al centro en la primer fila dos jóvenes se había quedado plasmados por la imagen que tenían frente a sus ojos, tan diferente a lo que conocían, o creía conocer.

Isaura llevaba su cabello recogido en una alborotada coleta de lado con varios adornos brillantes que colgaban como tiritas, su ropa era un pequeño short que simulaba ser falda por la parte de atrás un cinturón negro grueso que aun pasaba sobre la blusa de color blanco de manga corta del lado izquierdo y del derecho larga con plumas negras en el puño, botas negras arriba de las rodillas.

Por su parte Ethel llevaba botines negros, ceñidos pantalones blancos dos cinturones negros a las caderas, top blanco de cuello alto y sin manga que dejaba su torso descubierto y una larga gabardina blanca con plumas negras en los hombros cargadas al lado izquierdo.

Ambas llevaban un brillante y llamativo micrófono de diadema que tintineaba con el reflejo de las luces, el maquillaje suave pero llamativo.

-¿Listos para divertirse?

-Hemos estado esperando este concierto con mucho entusiasmo y estamos contentas de poder estar hoy aquí para ustedes

-Agradezco todos los buenos deseos que recibí durante mi estadía en vigilancia medica

Konkuri-to ga yuraida  
Kasumi kusumu kimi no miteiru yume  
Tenpure-to wo nazotta  
Shiranai mama no nichijou

Haintenpo na atendance  
Kienai tarinai ochikonda mirai  
Saishuu wa ga kittate ienai kimi wa nakisou

Hora me o tojite  
Maigo nara isshou kaeri michi mo nai deshou  
Tsugi haideta  
Himitsu ni negau mirai wa heibon

Saa te wo narase  
Zero de mawatta  
Kanchigai o kyou mo atsumete  
Hajimeyo kimi mo mata  
Mugamuchuu

Let's play, todoku made sakende  
Let's save, kanau made agaite

La canción siguió y después de esa otras más todos coreaban, brincaban gritaban, seguían las indicaciones dadas por las chicas desde el escenario.

-Creo que es momento de bajar el ritmo un poco – dijo Isaura, mientras Ethel se hacía a un lado del escenario para recibir de un miembro del staff un vaso con un líquido rosado

Tomo al hilo el contenido del vaso, Kanda fue el que noto aquella acción, Lavi estaba demasiado entusiasmado para darse cuenta hasta que la chica regreso con un violín que le entrego a su hermana.

Ethel tomo de vuelta el lugar detrás de su teclado y ambas se vieron como para darse la señal de que podían comenzar

Apenas comenzaron unos suaves acordes y todos aquellos conocedores de la canción gritaron con emoción. Kanda y Lavi encontraron que había sido repetida constantemente en la radio con la leyenda de la canción más pedida.

Con la entrada de la guitarra eléctrica, el bajo y la batería tocado por sus músicos de soporte Ethel dejo los teclados e Isaura cambio el violín por una guitarra eléctrica.

Sobre el escenario se proyectó un gran teclado que fue mostrado en las pantallas con una toma aérea.

-Happy Party –gritaron todos el nombre de la canción y Ethel comenzó a bailar sobre el teclado dando saltos largos cambiaba de tecla en tecla.

La música seso con rapidez cuando las luces parpadearon y se escuchó un gran estruendo

-¡Bonito concierto¡ lamentamos interrumpir – Las pantallas fueron tomadas por una figura conocida por todos a pesar de ocultar su rostro tras un antifaz negro.

-Moment ¿firmarías mi cd? O solo podrías entregarnos sus micrófonos – dijo una segunda figura femenina en la pantalla esta de cabellera plateada.

El Staff corrió a sacar a las hermanas y los músicos por diferentes partes del escenario, mientras las dos chicas hacían señas desesperadas en dirección al auditorio y enseguida todas las luces regresaron y con ellas se abrieron cuatro puertas de emergencia.

-Por aquí jóvenes – dijo el hombre alto y corpulento del staff indicándole la salida más cercana pero Lavi y Kanda se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a otras personas.

-Somos parte del equipo encargado de aprender a Sorrow – una explicación rápida y la insignia en sus brazaletes fue necesaria para no obligarlos a evacuar junto con todas las demás personas.

-Dijeron que querían los micrófonos –Kanda corrió a la salida que había visto a Isaura tomar.

-Ellas un los llevaban puestos – gruño Lavi alcanzándole el paso a su amigo.

Kanda era más rápido que Lavi, siempre había sido así pero el ego del pelirrojo no era herido por esta situación por lo que nunca había pensado en mejorar su condición, ahora lo maldecía, maldecía no ser más rápido. Podía pensar en que ella era protegida por sus guardaespaldas, que Sorrow no le haría daño que ella sería tan sensata de darle el micrófono sin más para salvaguardarse pero aun así quería estar allí junto a ella ver que estuviera bien.

Un golpe hueco llamo más adelante, un guardaespaldas gorilón se resbalaba por la pared como si fuera algún tipo de masa incorpórea y no un ser humano.

-Ethel – Grito y la chica giro por inercia la vista, el movimiento fue suficiente para que la más baja de las dos ladronas tomara de la cabeza el micrófono de la chica, pero como este aun seguía conectado a su dispositivo inalámbrico que se mantenía sujeto a su ropa por un clip.

El tirón dado provoco que ella perdiera el equilibrio

Hubiera esperado un golpe al tener contacto con el suelo pero en su lugar un par de brazos la sujetaban con fiereza

-¿Lavi?

-¿Te lastimaste? – pregunto haciendo notar que su gabardina había caído a medio brazo debelando un parche transdermico sobre su hombro.

-Yo estoy bien – desvió la vista

"¿Te preocuparías igualmente por mi si supieras la verdadera razón de mi herida?"

-¡Isaura fue llevada por la puerta dos! Y a mí solo me ataco una de las ladronas

Debían de darle otro premio más de actuación, en un momento había dejado caer un par de lágrimas por sus ojos y miro a Kanda pidiendo con voz quebradiza que salvara a su hermana, este había seguido el corredor indicado a gran velocidad.

-Kanda sabrá que hacer, no por nada es el hijo de la jefa de policías –Lavi se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-¡El hijo de la jefa de policía! Eso no lo podría imaginar -Ethel se acomodó la gabardina con suavidad – Me deja tranquila

-Ethel yo…

Kanda siguió el largo corredor pintado de blanco, tuvo que esquivar un par de cajas en el camino y al final siguió la indicación pegada en la pared que indicaba puerta dos y allí estaba Isaura escondida detrás de una caja

Se acercó a ella y coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica que como reflejo, esta salto hacia un lado buscando alejarse de aquel que la había sorprendido.

-Soy yo – dijo colocando rápidamente su mano en la boca para evitar que gritara

La soltó tras sentir que esta se relajaba, ¿relajarse? él era quien se había relajado al verla bien y sin ningún daño

-¿Por qué te escondes?

-Los guardaespaldas creyeron que sería buena idea tener una carnada, se fueron en la limo con una chica del esta fingiendo ser yo.

Ahora que la veía ella ya no llevaba su llamativo traje blanco sin unos deportivos casuales y una blusa roja de hombro caído, solo conservaba los botines.

-Viste a Sorrow

-La vi irse tras la limo

-El micrófono…

Isaura no contesto solo le señalo el pequeño maletín negro que yacía a sus pies, lo había soltado cuando el pelinegro la había sorprendido.

-Mal, mal, mal – una voz detrás de ellos interrumpió.

Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con la mayor de las hermanas ladronas parada frente a ellos.

-Intentar engañarme de esa manera no fue una buena idea.

Kanda se había colocado como barrera entre ambas chicas.

-Quiero el micrófono ahora

El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió y la gran sonrisa debajo del antifaz se torció. Isaura dio un paso hacia atrás después de que Kanda se lo indicara con una discreta señal con la mano.

El golpe hueco a los pies llamo la atención de los tres en su retroceso Isaura había tirado el estuche del micrófono, la sonrisa regreso a los labios de la ladrona que dio un paso al frente.

Kanda estaba listo para intercéptala y derribarla, su especialidad era ciertamente la catana pero el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no se le daba nada mal.

-No me detendrás- En cuento Kanda estuvo casi sobre la Sorrow esta dio un salto hacia atrás para impulsarse dar un giro en el aire y con las piernas empujar lejos al joven y ella parada justo detrás de la joven Idol que corrió a sacar de entre los fierros en los que había caído Kanda.

-Esto me lo llevo yo, gracias por cooperar – Hizo estallar una bomba de humo y tras disiparse esta ella ya no se encontraba.

-¿Qué nos pueden decir sobre los micrófonos? – pregunto Lavi

-Fueron hechos por un artesano de Chaos, son únicos, fueron hechos especialmente para nosotras con un par de joyas que había pertenecido a nuestra abuela – contesto Isaura que estaba sentada junto a Kanda en un pequeño liban.

Tanto Lavi como Kanda guardaron silencio que fue interrumpido por una llamada a la puerta.

Ethel se levantó de la silla junto al espejo y abrió la puerta, una chica del Staff le hablo y entrego algo, Ethel aceptó y le agradeció antes de cerrar de nuevo.

-Ya llamaron a la policía y el Staff encontró esto en el pasillo en donde me atacaron a mí.

Le entrego a Lavi la pequeña tarjeta.

"La voz del ángel levanta una plegaria

Que salva las almas que caen en desesperación

Ahora será escuchada por todos

Gracias al megáfono de la ilusión.

Ladrón Sorrow

-Otra nota- se la dio a Kanda –quiero ver el lugar, mientras llega el equipo

-Yo te llevo – ofreció Ethel – Isa deberías de curar las heridas de Kanda – ofreció antes de que el chico se levantara para seguirlos- Vamos Lavi

Y ambos salieron del camerino

-Isa es quien cura mis heridas cuando caigo de algún árbol durante la sienta – dijo caminando rumbo al pasillo en cuestión

-Los dejaste solos apropósito ¿verdad? – dijo alcanzándole el paso para caminar junto a ella

Ethel solo sonrió con una pisca de maldad, Lavi se detuvo y miro atrás, hacia la sala que habían abandonado, eso era algo que ciertamente no esperaba de su amigo y ahora tenía con que molestarlo por un muy largo tiempo.

Mientras tanto en el camerino:

-No es necesario que el hagas

-No te preocupes, mi hermana tiene la mala costumbre de dormir en los arboles del jardín y hay veces que cae de ellos y yo la curo – tomo la mano del chico y comenzó a dar golpecitos con un algodón con alcohol sostenido por un par de pinzas, después dejo todo de regreso al botiquín y tomo un ungüento que aplico con dos dedos y después sobre este una gasa y vendo la mano para fijar.

-Esto evitara que se inflame más – se detuvo dejando la mano del chico, para volver a humedecer un algodón.

Se inclinó sobre si para atender un golpe sobre la mejilla derecha del chico, proceso de la misma manera primero desinfectando y después coloco de nuevo el ungüento para cubrir con una gasa que esta vez fue sostenida en su lugar por unos trozos de cinta porosa.

-No es la forma más estética pero pronto estarás bien, el ungüento es un secreto familiar muy efectivo

-No tienes que fingir una sonrisa conmigo

El rostro de Isa cambio mostrando uno lleno de preocupación, bajo la vista para evitar verse frente a las heridas el chico.

-Perdón fue mi culpa que te pasara esto, fui descudada si no hubiera chocado con el estuche

Sintió como Kanda la invitaba a verla, no entablo contacto, no la llamo, pero sentía la vista de él clava en ella y su voz entrando en su mente pidiéndole que lo mirara.

-Eso no es lo que importa – se acercó a ella con lentitud buscando deshacer el espacio entre ellos

-¿Entonces?

La respuesta llego sola, Yuu acabo con la distancia entre ellos con lo que comenzó como un suave rose de labios que en cuanto se detuvo comenzó de nuevo ahora como un sentimental beso.

Ethel lo observaba revisar cada milímetro, mirando cada posible pista.

-He hecho películas de espías pero no entiendo que es lo que estás buscando

Lavi dejó de respirar sobre el cristal de la ventana en la puerta de una habitación.

-Busco huellas – Contesto estirando su mano para indicarle que se acercara – Si hubiera una huella – exhaló sobre el cristal develando que no había nada

-No hay nada

-Exacto

Tras desapañarse el cristal dibujo sobre este con su dedo para repetir la acción anterior mostrando una carita feliz

-¡Es fantástico!

-Pero está limpio – se alejó de la puerta dejando a la chica tomando una fotografía de su obra de arte, la observo con ternura al ver la alegría que le había provocado aquella pequeñez

-Para ser una Idol que estudia artes te sorprendes por algo pequeño

Guardo el teléfono y se acercó a él.

-Una cosa y la otra no tienen nada que ver – contesto dando un suave toque con su dedo índice en la nariz del pelirrojo - Mi padre nos enseñó el valor que tenía el sorprenderse con las pequeñeces que hay en nuestro entorno

-Debe ser un gran hombre

-Lo fue

Lavi trago sus palabras y cayo desviando la vista

-¿Lavi? – pregunto buscando su rostro cuando el volteo de nuevo se vio demasiado cercas de la chica

-Lo siento…yo no debí

-No te preocupes – no pudo decir nada más sus mejillas estaban verdaderamente coloreadas tanto con las de él.

Dorado y verde se fundieron en una sola mirada, buscando el ama dentro de aquellos ojos.

-Lavi

La voz lejana de una mujer los trajo de regreso al mundo, se trataba de la jefa de policías Yuki, Ethel se tensó preocupada de verse tan secas de aquella mujer, por fortuna su brazalete comenzó a brillar y enseguida su móvil emitió una suave melodía

Desplego el monitor en forma de teléfono y lo acercó a su oído.

-Entiendo, ahora voy…

-El tío Cross organizo una rueda de prensa para informar que paso y como serán indemnizadas los asistentes, tengo que irme

Aquella fue la última vez que la vio de frente, después Moment no solo había dado un segundo concierto sino una convivencia con los asistentes, apenas poco después las compañeras de la universidad lo habían enterado de que había pedido permiso para faltar debido a que tenía la filmación de una película.

-¡Qué cansancio! Exclamo Isaura dejándose caer sobre un sillón

-Toma un té, en lo que el baño se calienta – Ethel le dejo una encantadora tacita de porcelana blanca con flores de colores en la mesita de centro y se sentó frente a ella con una en sus manos-El trabajo últimamente es mucho

-¿El tío Cross?

-Recibió una carta

-Más trabajo – suspiro fuerte recostándose en el sillón - ¿En dónde?


	5. Quinta noche o la herencia maldita

La habitación estaba sumida en una oscuridad total, se sabía a sí mismo en ella y aun escuchaba la acelerada respiración de su hermano junto a él.

-Calma Trix todo estará bien

Intento buscar a su hermano con su mano pero esta no se topó con nada. Tristán estaba más lejos de lo que recordaba al entrar a la habitación.

-Sombras del dios de la muerte Sorrow, demuestren al gremio cual debe seguir el legado del dolor.

La voz en eco lleno su oídos en medio de la oscuridad, aun no sabía qué hacer.

-Ián ¿y si nos hacen pelear entre nosotros? – escucho la voz de su hermano temblar.

-Entonces dejare que me cortes la garganta

-No digas eso – lo sintió moverse, podía estar seguro que estaba parado de frente a él, sus sentimientos eran verdaderos él se dejaría matar si aseguraba la vida de su hermano pero también entendía el dolor que se formaba en Tristán, la idea de matar tu propio hermano era demasiado para un joven de quince.

-Tristán, ¿sabes por qué madre nos eligió a nosotros en medio de aquel lugar?

-No lo se

-Yo tampoco, pero seguro tubo su razón, debió de ver algo en nosotros que los demás con tenían

-O solo eligió al azar

-¿a los dos que no tenían amigos?

-A los que nadie extrañaría

Las luces parpadearon y apenas se pudieron ver mutuamente por un momento ambos derramaban gruesas lágrimas.

-Yo te extrañaría demasiado

-Yo también

Las luces se encendieron. Un cuarto de paredes llenas de chorreante pintura roja…no, no era pintura era sangre, el olor a sangre y putrefacción lleno sus poros cuando el cristal frente a ellos se levantó ambos dieron un paso al frente.

Alaridos de dolor los llamo a adelantar la vista y darse cuenta de que frente a ellos, la habitación se extendía albergando a decenas de personas en camillas vestidos con batas azules desfigurados. Heridas. Tuberculosis. Meningitis. Protuberancias. Gangrena. Malaria. Lepra.

-Las personas que tiene enfrente están por morir, uno o dos días –Hablo la voz una vez más –Pero también hay personas que no morirán, no ahora. Encuéntrenlas y sáquenlas.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que sepamos eso? No tenemos ningún conocimiento de medicina suficiente para eso además si entramos en ese lugar seguro nos contagiaremos de algo – Grito Tristán al techo, no sabía si estaba más alto o más bajo, las dimensiones en ese lugar eran difíciles de saber.

-Eres la sombra del dios de la muerte tú debes de encontrar la forma – la voz callo, él sabía que si hablaba una vez más no tendría respuesta, había escuchado el micrófono apagarse. Se preguntó cómo estaría observándolos sin tener cámaras y como llegaba su voz a ellos sin haber bocinas. Pero ahora no importaba la única manera de salir era encontrar a las personas con esperanza de vida en medio de ese lugar.

_**Quinta noche o la herencia maldita**_

Cerró la maleta y corrió el numerador del seguro barias veces para borrar el rastro de la clave que lo habría, bajo la maleta de la cama y la puso sobre las rueditas plateadas mientras miraba a su rededor buscando algo que pudiera olvidar.

Miro su escritorio. Ya no había nada allí que pudiera importarle, hacia dos semanas había entregado al rector la selección de música para el aniversario de la universidad. No lamentaba tener que faltar al evento, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Miro sobre los demás muebles, nada que ocupara verdaderamente, la mayoría de las cosas que había sobre ellos solo eran adornos sencillos que había colocado para quitar la sensación de vacío en la habitación.

Vacío. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el soporte de madera pulida al centro de su cómoda. Recordó lo que debía de estará allí, llenando un vacío: su flauta de pan.

Había sido el mismo día en que tuvieron que auto robarse los micrófonos de cristal durante el concierto. Después, ya en casa, se había sentido como nunca obligada a ostentar el título que llevaba sobre su piel.

Isaura había amonestado a la sirvienta que acaeció en trabajo de fingir ser Circe y que estuvo encargada de "robar" el micrófono de ella, las heridas que se había hecho Yuu Kanda era algo fuera de plan que provoco un inmenso disgusto en la chica.

-Arregla tus cosas mañana serás reasignada a otra de mis propiedad – interrumpió Ethel las amonestaciones dadas por su hermana y haciendo el ademan a la sirvienta de que se marchara inédita.

-¿Solo reasignar?

-¿Quieres matarla? –El silencio de Isaura le decía que si al igual que sus ojos, pero Isaura sabía que no debía…por que verdaderamente podía hacerlo.

-La enviare con el tío Tristán o a uno de los hoteles en isla Tritón –Contesto encogiéndose de hombro.

-Eres demasiado despreocupada Ethel, no siempre se puede resolver las cosas así como si nada

-Tampoco podemos matar a todo aquel que haga algo fuera del plan ¿recuerdas el libre albedrío? Ahora tranquilízate en nombre de Velmord.

Las palabras de Ethel eran entonadas con fuerza y determinación, estaba claro que solo deseaba preparar todo para hablar de algo importante, siempre era lo mismo usaba su voz de suave con tintes autoritarios, se sentaba, cruzaba las piernas y se recargaba hacia atrás dejando que su flequillo callera sobre su ojo y no despegaba la vista de ella. Isaura sabía bien el ritual de su hermana antes de una gran noticia.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme? Hay algo que se muere por salir de tus labios hermana y no es una invitación a la heladería – dijo con cierta diversión…la verdad era que esperaba algún reclamo por sus notas o hablar sobre trabajo, lo tipio.

-Tienes que entregar tu Stradivarius –Soltó sin más

-¿Cómo? – Su rostro mostraba la sorpresa de aquellas palabras, no encajaba con la traviesa Isaura de siempre

-El gremio lo ha reclamado, es un candidato,

-No. Los micrófonos eran candidatos por eso todo este montaje – dice meneando las manos con fuerza acentuando la molestia que se palpaba en su voz.

-Enviaron un mensaje esta mañana, diciendo que había otros candidatos además de los micrófonos – Se levantó y se justo enfrente de ella – tu sabes que hay dos tipos de joyas del tiempo

-No tienes que explicarme lo que ya se

-¿Entonces? –Ethel no pregunta que es lo que Isaura quiere que se le explique, no, ella pregunta sobre su forma de comportarse en se momento, sobre la resolución que va a tomar sobre el tema

-No entiendo primero piden nuestros micrófonos, no importa son bonitos los mandamos hacer nosotras el artesano ni siquiera quería hacerlos pero tienen los sentimientos de tas las personas que escuchan nuestra música y luego dicen que quieren mi violín ¡Mi violín! ¡El ultimo regalo que tuve de papá antes de que se fuera!

-Nuestros instrumentos tienen los sentimientos del artesano, de nuestro padre, los nuestros y el de las personas que aman nuestra música son una joya del tiempo de segundo nivel.

¿Sus instrumentos? Isaura no dijo nada, la voz tranquila y pausada con la que su hermana le hablo le permitió procesar lo que ella había dicho. No lo de la joya del tiempo ella conocía todo el protocolo de memoria incluso mejor que Ethel pero algo la dejo anonadada ella había dicho "nuestros instrumentos" Entonces lo entendió.

Hizo a su hermana a un lado y corrió escaleras arriba entro sin pensarlo a la habitación de su hermana al centro de la cómoda estaba el soporte en donde conservaba la flauta de Pan que padre le había obsequiado el mismo día que ella había recibido el violín.

Ethel entro a la habitación después de ella se quedó junto al marco de la puerta esperando a que su hermana reaccionara a su presencia.

-No entiendo nunca la tocas en público

Pero no. Ella la había usado en una de sus películas, en la que había sido una encantadora sirena, todos conocían esa película y todos amaban la escena en que ella tocaba la flauta de pan llevando con la música el mensaje de bienestar al humano con el que había logrado una amistad verdadera.

-Enviare tu violín con Elena cuando parta mañana.

Se dio la vuelta e Isaura clavo la vista en lo que podía ver del tatuaje que abarcaba la espada de su hermana gracias a que aún conservaba la ropa usada en el concierto. Era consciente de que quien le hablaba no era su hermana. Ella se había impuesto como nuca como Sorrow poniendo prioridades.

Salió de la habitación solo para encontrarse con Star, su rostro reflejaba que conocía toda la discusión seguro la había escudado desde su habitación.

-Dile a alguien que tome mi violín y le diga a Elena que se lo lleve con sus cosas cuando mi her... Cuando la señorita Sorrow la reasigne, también dile que siento haber sido tan grosera con ella ase un momento.

-Valdría más si lo dijeras tú

-No quiero hablar con nadie

-Isaura

-No importa después de todo solo soy la sombra de sorrow – los brazos revestidos por la camisa de lino agua marina la rodearon abrasándola por detrás y recargando su cabeza en la de ella.

No diría nada, no la molestara eso era lo último que él podría hacer con ella provocarle algún disgusto cuando lo único que le preocupaba era mantenerla feliz.

Así habían dejado pasar el tempo y ahora tenían algo importante que cumplir.

Tomo la maleta y abandonó su habitación, paso su brazalete frete al sensor de la cerradura y este se puso azul, tomo su monitor y lo conecto al sensor para colocar la clave de seguridad.

Las sirvientas se quedarían y confiaba en todas (las más jóvenes habían sido entrenadas por Isaura y ella, mientras que las mayores eran las que su padre había reclutado cuando ellas eran pequeñas) pero eso no significaba que dejaría su habitación sin seguridad.

Bajo las escaleras con la maleta negra y plata de rueditas en una mano y el neceser a juego en la otra.

-Marian dijo que nos alcanzara allá – Informo Star tomando la maleta de la chica para salir de la casa a la camioneta negra que esperaba enfrente.

-Seguro estará con alguna de sus mujeres

-Él no tiene mujeres, solo chicas – Dijo poniendo en la parte de atrás la maleta junto con otras dos que pertenecían a él y a Isaura.

-¿En dónde está Isa? – pregunto al notar que esta no estaba apartando su lugar en el asiento del copiloto.

Star se asomó a la camioneta, impresionado de que no estuviera allí giro la vista a las diferentes partes de la gran mansión.

La mansión de altos techos azules y blancas paredes se extendía por varios metros cuadrados pero lo que hacía aún más grande la propiedad era las casi seis hectáreas de bosque y jardines, gimnasio piscina y algunos otros lujos que las hermanas dejaban empolvar sin darle ningún tipo de uso.

Fue por camino en espiral entre rosas que conducía a las caballerizas por donde apareció Isaura corriendo y llamando a sus dos mayores.

-¿Qué hacías? – pregunto Ethel subiendo al sillón de atrás

-Fui a despedirme – Contesto tomando su lugar el asiento del copiloto y Star el del conductor

Ethel Subió los pies al sillón abarcándolo completamente y recargándose contra la pared del automóvil.

-Solo son tres días, no creo que lo tomen a pecho- Dijo antes de ponerse los audífonos de diadema color rojo y poner play a la última reproducción desde su monitor.

Isaura y Ethel tenían cierto gusto por los caballos, siendo la menor la que no dudaba en comprar uno o dos especímenes excepcionales cuando la oportunidad lo merecía.

El viaje en camioneta término en la estación de trenes consistía en atravesar toda la isla en dirección contraria a la mansión.

La estación de trenes de Spirit era una pequeña edificación que permanecía demasiado silenciosa para el tipo de trabajos que implicaba el lugar.

Los viajes no eran algo común, eran considerados una molestia y algo considerado exclusivo de trabajadores o de jóvenes que se trasladaban ayudados de becas de estudios superiores. Rara vez alguien realizaba un viaje que llevara el connotativo "de placer" sobre todo por ser algo realmente caro.

Cuando las hermanas llegaron a la edificación de techos ovales sobre bajos y laminadas paredes grises y pisos obsidiana

El gran tablero en la pared principal sobre las tres únicas taquillas marcaba la hora de salida y de llegada.

-Iré por los boletos – Dijo Star caminando a la taquilla del centro que tenía la fila más corta de espera.

El tablero cambio y el tren de la isla Centauro había llegado justo cuando uno a punta escarlata había salido.

Star regreso antes de que un grupo de estudiantes en excursión se dieran cuenta de su presencia en el lugar.

Para abordar el ten era necesario pasar un intricado sistema de seguridad que comenzaba con un escaneo de las pertenecías en las valijas y seguía con uno del pasajero, después un formulario de salida, muestra de pasaporte para finalizar con un bloqueo de los brazaletes –Los brazaletes eran un sistema demográfico – económico que tenía función únicamente en las islas, pero por lo que cualquier persona que entrara a la isla habiendo nacido en el continente debía de llevar un brazalete temporal que era des activable al momento de abandonar la isla, extiendo dos tipos diferentes el ejecutivo destinado a las personas que debían de abordar o dejar la isla por trabajo y el turístico que era removido al terminar la visita, este no ultimo era meramente estadístico-.

El tren que viajaba de Spirit al continente era muy diferente a los trenes que viajan entre islas, conocidos como supra acuáticos pues corrían sobre la superficie del mar, debido a la tranquilidad de las corrientes marinas, muy diferente al tren presurizado sujeto por energía de atracción que corría debajo del mar. Un tren subacuático.

Un ancistrus cebra permanecía pegado a la ventanilla del cubículo de viaje que compartían las hermanas y Star. Paredes de color gris sobre las que resaltaba los remaches color rojo dando la sensación de un empapelado a puntos, a juego con la salita al centro del cubículo. Las maletas esperaban en una esquina una sobre la otra.

-¿Cuánto creen que haya cambiado durante nuestra ausencia? – Pregunto Isa mientras golpeaba el cristal blindado en donde estaba el pez

\- Han sido tres meses – Suspiro con añoranza Star recargándose en el respaldo del sillón

-Las cosas en el continente cambian constantemente, eso es lo que me gusta – Dijo Ethel bajando a su regazo, sin perder la página, el libro que leía para pasar el rato.

-Muy diferente que las islas y su monótona permanencia – Las mejillas de Isa se inflaron con fastidio, realmente odiaba tener que estar el Spirit

-Cuantos deseos tengo de ver a todos - Una gran sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Ethel, dejando por fin perder la página.

-¿A todos? Más bien dirás ¡a alguien! – Isaura se apresuró a donde su hermana con una sonrisa divertida y tono mordaz

-¡Calla Isa! – Levanto su libro de vuelta cubriendo todo su rostro, sin prestar atención al a página que ya había leído.

-¿De que no estoy enterado? –Pregunto Star realmente interesado.

-De que a mi hermana le gusta cierta personita que está en el continente

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¿Quién? ¿Es del gremio?

-¡cállate Star! - El libro salió volando y se impactó contra su frente - Y tu Isaura Sholoshka quiero recordarte que también tienes cola que te pisen.

-¿yo? – se hace la desentendida

-Sí, tu

-¿Tú también, Isa? pero no puede ser – Star estaba consternado por la información que recibía en ese momento.

-¿Qué hay de ti Star Blue? Nos conocemos desde niños y jamás he sabido de alguien que te guste, no serás de eso chicos con intereses…diferentes ¿verdad? –pregunto con ironía la menor de las hermanas

-¿qué? ¡No! Yo no… ¡a mí me gustan las chicas!

-Eso ya lo sabemos – Comenzó a reír Ethel ante la reacción de su amigo

Star Blue era el nombre que el conde Sorrow le había dado cuando lo adopto siendo un niño abandonado en medio de una ciudad arrasada por una plaga de enfermedad, no solo cuido de él sino que también le dio un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida, creció como su protegido y después se convirtió en hermano mayor y médico personal de Isaura y Ethel tras ser adoptadas por el conde.

"Debes de cuidar de ellas Star, por eso elegí ese nombre para ti, debes de ser como una estrella azul brillando y resaltando entre las demás, debes de ser luz en la oscuridad"

Le había dicho el mismo día en que se había titulado de doctor apenas cumplidos los veinte.

Él las quería como nada en el mundo.

Se quitó su chaqueta y la coloco sobre Ethel que dormía sobre uno de los sillones, después recogió la gabardina de Ethel que Isaura usaba de cobija para volverla a cubrir.

-Hay veces que quisiera querer como un hermano y no como un hombre.

Las compuertas del túnel se abrieron y junto con el tren ha entrado suficiente agua para no dejar una sola burbuja de aire, el sistema de vacío vibra y el agua es regresada al mar y el tren puede avanzar a la plataforma de llegada en la que permanecerá un par de horas antes de llevar acabo un viaje de regreso a Spirit.

Las plataformas aún se encontraban bajo el mar, los techos trasparentes permitían seguir viendo el cielo acuático hasta que se llega a la fría sala de espera que es una cueva tallada

El tableta sobre las escaleras de salida y entrada como sobre la única taquilla marcan las pocas y exclusivas salidas, dos a Spirit por día y una a la isla Calipso y Arrietty.

La llegada al continente fue antes del atardecer.

-Si tomamos un tren terrestre habremos llegado a Nightmare al anochecer – Dijo Star mientras observaba en su monitor las posibilidades de viaje.

-Mejor tomemos un coche, enserio que no soporto otro viaje más en tren – Ethel se estiraba poniendo sus manos en el hueco de su espalda baja

-No es como que el viaje en coche sea más placentero

-Si rentamos una limo si – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El continente era tres veces más grande que las doce islas juntas y contaba con la curiosa forma de una ola, las islas y el continente contaban con gobiernos independientes sujetos a los acuerdos de preservación de la paz, fomento a la convivencia y libre albedrío.

La tecnología usada en Spirit no era muy diferente a la usada en el continente la diferencia radicaba en el uso de la misma, cosas como los monitores eran usados como ordenadores portátiles y teléfono móvil, los brazaletes eran considerados una violación a la privacidad por lo que no eran usables además de que el continente usaba luz azul obtenida de cristales luminiscentes mientras que las islas eran abastecidas por celdas solares en luces blancas.

Las limosinas, autos pequeños de apariencia pre cataclísmica e incluso carruajes tirados por corceles eran lo común en el continente, ya que su política era basada en un sistema religioso-monárquico que gustaba de algunas excentricidades como esas.

-Condesa, baronesa ¡bienvenidas las estábamos esperado!

Saludo el Bernard, un hombre de baja estatura y piel morena que trabajaba como guardia de seguridad y encargado de la verja.

La limosina recorrió un kilómetro más por un sendero en medio de un lúgubre bosque de árboles barios, antes de llegar frente a la magnánima mansión de alta fachada negra y puerta de nogal con incrustaciones de oro formando enredaderas de flores tristes que parecen mantener la puerta cerrada, tres pisos contables es de afuera gracias a la hilera de ventanas y balcones de marfil.

La puerta fue abierta por Star y una hilera de sirvientas y mayordomos esperaba a los costados de la alfombra lapislázuli que conducía a las escaleras al segundo nivel.

-Bienvenidos – saludaron al unísono haciendo una reverencia.

-Mis niñas están de vuelta – grito una mujer de grandes pechos corriendo a donde ellas abrazándolas y besándoles las frentes.

-Nana – Se quejaban intentando apartar sus rostros de las "gemelas" de la mujer.

-Hoy hice una cena como nunca, han sido tres meses larguísimos, pero estábamos seguros de que regresarían para el cumpleaños del señor.

-Jamás nos perderíamos el cumpleaños de papá.

Un vestido de algodón azul celeste hasta las rodillas y la parte superior estilo halter dejando su espalda descubierta y con ello las alas el tatuaje que gobernaba gran parte de su espalda, sandalias estilo romano blancas, y el cabello sujeto con una cinta blanca, no era la ropa que acostumbraba pero era la que a él le gustaba verle.

Se agacho para dejar un gran ramo de crisantemos rojos frente a la lápida de piedra negra y letras doradas en la que había el emblema de un corazón que permanece detrás del filo de una oz de mango largo y alado. Debajo llevaba el nombre de Ián Night Sholoshka Sorrow, padre y líder.

\- Hola papá –Ethel metió la falda entre sus muslos y piernas al ponerse de cuclillas frente al a lapida – hemos estado viviendo en la viaja mención de Spirit y yo estoy llevo a la misma escuela que fuiste tú, pero la verdad es que es un lugar muy aburrido.

-Este es nuestro último single hay mucha gente a la que le gusta nuestra música

Isaura dejo junto a los crisantemos el pequeño cuadrado azul del tamaño de una galleta, ella llevaba una camiseta blanca, falda short con pechera, calcetas altas a rayas moradas y blancas y tenis bota a los mismos colores.

-Isa se mandó a hacer un traje igual al que te gustaba que usara cuando éramos niñas

-Ethel! – chicho la menor algo avergonzada

-Ambas están haciendo un gran trabajo, con la escuela y con todo lo demás

Star se puso también en cuclillas y paso su brazo por el hombro de ambas chicas quedado en un abrazó fraternal, el llevaba una camisa color crema y pantalón de vestir arena.

-Gracias maestro

-Ethel Isaura

-Tío Tristán

El hombre era

-¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Llegamos ayer y decidimos venir temprano a ver a papá

\- El seguro está muy feliz de ver lo mucho que han crecido…vi su ultimo PV. Marian parece saber cómo najar sus carreras muy bien

-Nadie nos prestaría tención si nosotras fuéramos nuestros propios representantes así que Marian solo es una fachada

-Toda la carrera de Moment es manejada por Isaura y Star yo solo recibo órdenes

-Quien diría que seriaran buena empresaria

-La vida nos orilla a muchas cosas

El olor a té de rosas y vainilla se añejaba gracias al olor de libro viejo que permanecía constante en la biblioteca que había perdido el rastro del empapelado hacía mucho tiempo detrás de los libros que cubrían por completo los tres niveles.

Levanto su taza de té y aspiro el vapor aromático antes de sorber.

-Siempre tan exquisita princesa

-Quisiera que me dijeras de una vez la razón de reunirnos – objeto ella descansado su propia taza en el platito sobre la mesita junto a su gran silla aterciopelada.

Tristán suspiro, no dejaba de ser su sobrina, la mayor de las dos niñas que su hermano había adoptado y a las que les había heredado la maldición Sorrow, pero realmente le molestaba hablar de trabajo con ella; no era como que hablar de una posible guerra fuera un tema que le agradara pero se hacía insoportable hablarlo con alguien tan joven, tan joven como él cuando perdió el apellido Sorrow.

-Los extremistas están causando problemas en la capital, los Ángeles se han encargado de mantener a la prensa en silencio y que el escandalo no salga de los muros del gremio, pero él está preocupado y convoco a los dioses, Ethel debes de ir tu sola si llevas a Isaura…

-¡Lo sé! Y no me gusta la idea de ocultarle lo que pasa en el gremio – La frustración era palpable en su voz – Ella también es parte de esto

-¡Pero no debería de serlo! Nunca se había visto que un sorrow escogiera como su sombra al perdedor de la selección.

-¡¿Y qué esperaban que hiciera?! – Se levantó de su silla abruptamente, dejando que los mechones de cabello se precipitaran sobre su rostro – También se supone que solo la vería en caso de que tuviera información relevante para mí. Ella es mi hermana ¡Tienen dieciocho! – Extendió su mano como si señalara la obviedad de la chica ausente en la sala – papá murió hace cinco.

-El consejo acepto tu petición siempre y cuando los resultados fueran óptimos, lo han sido hasta ahora pero nada está seguro, debes…

-Ya sé que debo de hacer – Su voz raspaba la garganta y su mirada carecía de sentimientos – Mañana encárgate de llevar a Isaura al puerto y todas las propiedades yo iré al gremio.

-Ethel, Ethel, Hermana despierta de una buena vez – Isaura golpeaba la lámina de madera que conducía a la habitación de su hermana pasaba ya de medio día y esta aún no había bajado a desayunar y ese día debían de comenzar con las inspecciones de todas las propiedades antes de regresar a Spirit.

Harta de no recibir ninguna respuesta saco de su bolsillo una interfaz que conecto al seguro de la puerta en un segundo se escuchó el "clic" que revelaba la puerta abierta, la puerta hackeada.

La sorpresa de encontrar la habitación vacía la sobrellevo la de la preocupación seguida del enojo al ver una carta en el espejo del tocador

"Algo dentro de mí me dice que terminaras entrando a la habitación cuando no me encuentres, perdonadme Isa. Él ha mandado a reunir a los cinco y tuve que partir durante la noche para estar en la capital cuanto antes. Espero que comprendas la razón de mi decisión, te amo demasiado para arriesgarme a perderte.

Ve con el tío Tristán a divertirte en las haciendas y el puerto, yo los alcanzare en Spirit"

Estaba enojada, no estaba furiosa

-¡Maldita sea! – hizo una pelotita la nota y la lanzo contra el espejo cuarteándolo.

Salió de la habitación dando grandes y sonoras ancadas hasta llegar a la sala de estar en donde se encontraba Tristán.

-¡Quiero saber que lo que paso!

-¿Qué aras cuando lo sepas? – Pregunto sin bajar el diario que leía – Sabes que no puedes ir tras ella.

-Tengo derecho

-¿Cómo sombra de Sorrow?

-¡Como la hermana de Ethel!

**Bueno este capi parecerá fuera de contexto pero ya verán como las cosas empiezan a unirse con el tema del por qué existe el ladrón sorrow pero sobre todo era para que conocieran el otro lado de la moneda y vieran algo del Continente, por ahora perduraran las preguntas ¿Qué es el gremio? ¿De qué dioses hablan? ¿Qué es exactamente Sorrow? ¿Quién es "él"? ¿La fuga de Ethel causara problemas entre las hermanas?**


	6. Sexta noche o el robo de los papeles inv

Sé que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto pero no diré nada solo les dejo el capitulo.

_**Sexta noche o el robo de los papeles invertidos**_

La capital del continente, ciudad Centella. Lugar cede de los poderes político-religioso, lugar del Gremio de la Eternidad.

La ciudad se extendía en forma de luna a lo largo de la costa interna del continente, las paredes y calles eran forjadas de piedra blanca que daban una sensación de eternidad interrumpida por el ocasional colorido de las vitrinas de las tiendas, flores colgaban del alfeizar de todas las ventanas en jardineras color madera, las callejuelas eran ocupadas casi todas por las mesas sombrilleadas de los cafés y restaurantes.

Los carruajes iban y venían como único trasporte de alquiler tirados por caballos de diferentes razas, los autos classicos* permanecían estacionados fuera de las casas durante la temporada en que las lluvias escasean, y apenas algunos conducidos por aquellos que enamorados del auto recién adquirido u obligados por la lejanía del trabajo o la escuela debían de atarse a la maquinaria para llegar a sus destinos.

Las aceras eran transitas por más personas que las calles por vehículos, parecía un desordenado desfile de vestidos, trajes, colores de cabello y pieles, de palabras entremezcladas con las de la conversación de a un lado y todo se detiene en alguna parte cuando un muchacho con el uniforme deportivo de su escuela se detiene frente al mural de anuncios varios, a leer el afiche que anuncia la presentación de una película vieja en un cine independiente.

La pantalla holográfica gigante sobre un edificio marca la hora exacta las ocho, el muchacho corre para no llegar tarde a la escuela y los locales que aún no habían abierto corren sus cortinas y abren sus puertas invitando a los clientes a entrar.

La ciudad de extiende hasta la costa en donde a lo lejos se ve una isla y como su la espuma del mar se uniera para crear una brecha sólida, un largo camino conduce hasta la amurallada entrada a la sede del Gremio de la Eternidad.

-Aquí estamos señorita, La entrada al Gremio de la Eternidad -Anuncio el cochero tensando las correas para detener el movimiento del carro que se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera reforzada unida a la largo muro color de oro que surcaba el entorno de la isla y del gremio.

-Gracias -bajo del coche con el neceser en mano y mientras buscaba el dinero en la bolsa interna de la chaquetilla de algodón que llevaba sobre el vestido azul, no había tenido la oportunidad de cambiar sus ropas solo había tomado las maletas a medio deshacer de su habitación, regreso lo esencial al neceser y había salido sin pedir uno de sus propios vehículos al encargado del garaje.

-Oh! señorita, no hace falta – meneo las manos el cochero después de bajar la maleta de la chica del compartimiento trasero del carruaje.

-¿De qué habla? este es su trabajo – insistió sorprendida de que le detuviera la mano negándose a tomar su paga.

-Los cocheros tenemos el acuerdo de no cobrar un viaje hasta este lugar.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, todos en el gremio sabían bien que los cocheros no cobraban a aquellos que iban al gremio en búsqueda de ayuda.

-Yo no estoy aquí por la razón que usted piensa – dijo tomando la mano del hombre para dejar en ellas la paga.

Seis insignias de cobre** dejaron estupefacto al cochero que hasta entonces entendió que no era una peregrina que buscaba refugio en el gremio, su poco tiempo con el trabajo de chochero no le habían permitido más que dos viajes previos al gremio y ahora que veía a la joven podía distinguir en ella ese porte magnánimo que caracterizaba a las personas que había visto abrir la puerta y tenderle la mano a los peregrinos que había traído con antelación.

La vio abrir por su propia mano la puerta de entrada, que se suponía solo podía abrirse por dentro. "¿Quién ha montado en mi coche?" se preguntó viendo las insignias una última vez antes de meterlas en el bolsillo y subir al coche para darle vuelta y regresar a la ciudad.

Tras las puertas del muro de oro un sendero conduce entre la arboleda de un bosque que corre desde la pequeña montaña al norte de la isla y rodea la zona habitable; solo después de recorrer un kilómetro a pie y haber pasado la pequeña capilla en el claro del bosque era que se podía ver el tejado azul del edificio del gremio.

Cualquiera llegaría a imaginar que el edificio en donde se congregaban los miembros del gremio sería una gran edificación al centro de la única plaza que era rodeada por un hospital, un comedor común, un encantador parque recreativo, un banco y un juzgado, algunas tiendillas de pobre stock en comparación con la magnánima biblioteca pública que frecuentemente era visitada por estudiosos en búsqueda de material para sus investigaciones.

Pero no, el edificio recorría todo el entorno como una muralla militar vista dese fuera y como un pasillo de dos pisos que albergaban las oficinas administrativas en el primer piso y las habitaciones que eran repartidas entre miembros del gremio y peregrinos.

La plaza era dividida por canales que eran alimentados por el único rio que había en la isla y servían como fuente para potable, los canales se entrecruzaban y se perdían al llegar en el pasillo formando una gran triqueta vista desde el iré.

Ethel entro en la plaza y barias personas se concentraron en ella sorprendidas por un persona nueva.

-¿Señorita usted también vino a pedirle ayuda a los ángeles? – pregunto un pequeño observándola hacia arriba, llevaba una canasta con panes

-¿Tu eres quien reparte la comida a los enfermos? – pregunto evadiendo la primera pregunta, nunca había gustado de explicar su razón de estar en ese lugar y no era que odiara al gremio o le incomodara permanecer en él, realmente le gustaba el lugar y mucho pero entre menos supieran los peregrinos de su existencia en ese lugar era mejor…para ellos.

El pequeño asintió con entusiasmó y le mostro el contenido de la canasta, no solo llevaba hogazas de pan si no también un par de frascos de mermelada y algunos trozos de queso.

-Gracias por tu trabajo- Le alborotó los cabellos y lo dejo seguir con su camino, el reloj al centro de la plaza marcaba casi las tres, suponiéndole que las personas estarían en el comedor común ella tomo camino contrario al pequeño, tomo uno de los pasajes que conducían a una de las escaleras al segundo nivel, la hilera de ventanas y puertas de pomo plateado intercaladas marcando el inicio y el final de cada dormitorio era interrumpida por una habitación sin ventana con una puerta de pomo dorado.

-Que la maldición de mi sangre me proteja – dijo para sí, colocando la mano sobre el pomo color de oro – y que la expiación de mis culpas salve las almas de la perdición.

Giro el pomo sin cerradura y abrió la puerta.

La habitación era diminuta a comparación con su recamara en la mansión Sorrow, pero aun así era más grande de lo que por fuera podía imaginarse.

Una cama colgaba de gruesas cadenas aseguradas al techo, pegada a la pared frontal izquierda y con una escalerilla de cuatro peldaños para poder subir, debajo de esta se encontraba un escritorio de madera clara y una silla sin cojín, en la pared frontal derecha reposaba un gran libero tan atiborrado de lecturas que incluso guardaba libros de forma horizontal sobre otros más, junto a él en la esquina con la pared principal una pequeña mesa con un florero vacío sobre una caja plateada, en la pared principal –aquella que es la primera en verse al entrar a la habitación- había dos farolas que guardaban detrás de sus cristales una piedras finamente pulidas en forma de prisma de un color azul opaco y entre ellos una puerta de cristal que conducía a un pequeño balcón que permitía la vista de todo el bosque y la playa más allá del muro.

Miro las masetas con las plantas secas, ya después se encargaría de reponer las muertas plantas por alguna cosa que no ocupara cuidados especiales.

Se acercó al escritorio en donde aún estaban las últimas lecturas y anotaciones en las que había trabajado antes de abandonar su habitación en el gremio para asumir sus labores como el Quinto Dios.

"…_el resultado de la exposición a frecuencias sonoras de alto decibeles muestra un resultado favorable para la investigación del generación de luz no ígnea._

_Si logro encontrar una forma de producir altos decibeles sin lastimar el oído sin afectar el resultado, podremos evitar la activación de los cristales de luz mediante calor…"_

Decía la última nota hecha sin fecha, había estado buscando una forma de hacer encender los cristales de luz sin la necesidad de que a estos se los acercará fuego para que resplandecieran.

Los cristales de luz eran piedras que cuando entraban en contacto con el calor resplandecían en una agradable luz azul.

El gremio había encontrado en una mina dentro de la isla tal grandiosa cualidad cuando un trabajador había acercado su puro a los cristales que en aquel entonces eran usados para reforzar los metales y casi nunca como joyería.

Miro el fino reloj de plata sujeto a su muñeca, ya era hora, quisiera o no era el momento y debía de enfrentarse a esa persona.

Se arrodillo frente al cofre de madera e hierro forjado que aguardaba entre la pared principal, bajo el farolillo izquierda, y el escritorio. Saco de él un juego de prendas y un par de zapatos, coloco las prendas sobre la silla y los zapatos los tiró junto a la misma sin mucho cuidado.

Se despojó del vestido azul y de las sandalias. Primero se colocó la blusa blanca con la espalda descubierta, de cuello mao cerrado por un nudo chino en cordel de seda negra, los hombros descubiertos y manga larga en las orillas de los hombros, el cuello y el puño de las mangas eran dorados, el pantalón también blanco sin ningún adorno, los zapatos de satén negro y dorado, finalmente una faja negra sintiéndole la cintura.

Revolvió el interior del neceser sacando de su interior dos cajas pequeñas una negra redonda de cual tomo un brazalete de plata con el emblema del gremio (un halcón con las alas abiertas que lleva una orbe con un cometa en su interior) y la otra cuadrada y plata que contenía un anillo también de plata con una elaborada S. El brazalete se lo coloco en la mueca derecha sobre la maga de la blusa y el niño en el pulgar de la mano izquierda.

Terminada su labor se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo que era la parte interna de la puerta sin picaporte, imposibilitada para ser abierta desde adentro.

-Hay que armarse de valor, solo será una reunión de rutina – Suspiro con fuerza, solo se había visto en tres ocasiones con aquel que gobernaba sobre los miembros del gremio y sabia de buena manera que ella no era de su agrado.

Tomo el jarrón vacío de la mesita en la esquina y lo dejo a un lado para sacar de la caja de plata una llave como las que ya no se usaban en esa época, pequeña y de un plateado algo oxidado con dientes como de cierra desgastada, cabeza*** redonda con un pequeño orificio del cual colgaba una cinta azul. Se trataba de una llave de tiempos antes del cataclismo, un método fuera de uso, o eso era lo que se podría llegar a creer.

Con llave en mano y habiendo colocado el jarrón en la misma posición se acercó al farolillo la derecha de la puerta de cristal, lo miro unos segundos recorriendo los grabados de la base, apreciando el delicado relieve en flores que ocultaban la ranura en donde entro la llave que tras ser girada y removida, revelo el secreto de su existencia.

Un pasaje se abrió en el suelo dejando ver un túnel al final de las escaleras de mármol.

Se colgó la llave al cuello gracias a la cinta azul y tomo un encendedor que había guardado en el bolsillo del suéter que antes llevaba.

Bajo por las escaleras y tomo el farol de mano que activaba la trampa que cerraba el pasadizo, se quedó en oscuridad hasta que la luz azul dentro del farol de mano se encendió cuando acercó la llama del encendedor.

Camino por el corredor siguiendo el camino único hasta llegar a una cámara con tres puertas y cuatro túneles iguales a aquel que le había servido como camino a ella.

Frente a una de las puertas esperaba un hombre alto de cabellos rubios ocultos debajo de la capucha de una capa color hueso con una cintilla cruza a la altura de los hombros que se abrochaba con una insignia dorada al pecho con el emblema del gremio, la capucha se extendía hasta los pies simulando un habito religioso.

-Hola Jhon – Saludo atrayendo la atención del guardia

-¡Señorita Sorrow! Que gusto verla – Anuncio descubriendo su cabeza para dejar ver sus ojos azules y blanquecina tez – Esperábamos que llegara mañana, tal vez.

-Estaba en el continente cuando se me anuncio la situación ¿Ahora eres guardia de puerta? ¿Qué hiciste, ahora? –pregunto extendiendo la mano para saludar efusivamente al rubio.

-Deje salir los caballos de mar sin notarlo –Contesto rascándose la nuca y riendo tímidamente – La chica se limitó a sonreír.

Jhon no solo era mayor que ella por tres años sino también vivía en él gremio desde que era un bebe, y aunque eso lo hiciera uno de los Angeles más experimentados sus constantes descuidos le valían una serie de trabajos y castigos que lo ponían en situaciones un poco complicadas.

-Pero pase señorita, ahora anuncio su llegada…

-Alto Jhon – Interrumpió una voz grabe, las miradas de ambos se dirigieron a una de las tres puertas de dónde provenía la voz.

Cruzando el umbral y dirigiéndose a ellos un hombre tal alto como Jhon de cabellos castaño oscuro y mirada ambarina vistiendo el mismo habito que el rubio.

-Antes de pasar a ver a su alteza debe de ser revisada

-Pero ella es uno de los cinco, eso es una falta

-Eso sería así si no fuera –Pauso un momento como juntando toda la aberración que le tenía a la joven – una Sorrow –arrastro su nombre de tal manera que hizo trenzar cada musculo de la joven, soportando los deseos de saltar sobre su cuello.

-Damián no voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto de esta manera, bien sabes que ella…

-¡Jhon! - La voz de la chica hizo eco en la habitación – no tengo nada que ocultar y si hacerme revisar tiene tranquilo a Damián, no tengo ningún problema

Jhon retrocedió un paso, su rostro mostraba la clara molestia que le causaba eso, Ethel era como una hermana para ella.

-Él se molestara mucho cuando se entere – Murmuro para sí mismo, apretando los puños mientras veía como la chica era cateada por dos hombres vestidos con pantalón y palera de algodón gris además de llevar protecciones de guerra como un peto que cubría solo su pectoral izquierdo, hombros y espinilleras, que junto con las lanzas los ubicaba como guardias.

-Si intentas algo Sorrow – gruño Damián al oído de la chica antes de dejarla pasar esta mientras cambio miradas con Jhon antes de pasar por la puerta que le correspondía a este custodiar

"No le digas nada"

Pudo leer en aquel gesto

-Jhon, debes de aprender a dejar la amistad de lado y concentrar en tu trabajo, eres el más despreciable en la orden de los Angeles

-Damián tu deberías aprender que significa tu posición como Ángel

Tras cerrar la puerta siguió aquel pequeño pasaje hasta llegar a unas escaleras de piedra que la condujeron a una puerta de madera que tras ser hubiera revelaron los brillantes rayos del so sonido de los pájaros y la naturaleza, el aroma a humedad y musgo fue sustituido por el perfume de flores barias y el dañino frio por una refrescante briza.

-Al fin puedo ver a la famosa hija de Ián Sorrow –

En un quiosco al centro de aquel invernadero un hombre alto de cabellos rubios brillantes, con algunos mechones plateados que surcaban su cabeza, su rostro cuadrado de pómulos altos demostraba que en juventud había sido un hombre bástate apuesto ahora por la mitad de la mejilla izquierda le surcaba una gran cicatriz que casi se tocaba con una que atravesaba el puente de su nariz. Con gran porte aun mantenía sus anchos hombros erguidos.

Se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa redonda dispuesta para el té.

-Me dijeron que gustas del té de vainilla y los dulces, así que mande a poner esto para ti, me dijeron que habías partido temprano de tu mansión en Towel así que tuve todo preparado para ti

-Su majestad me gustaría me permitirá declinar su invitación y pasar al tema más pertinente – Se inclinó frente al quiosco, con gesto lleno de solemnidad y respeto.

-Ethel – La gran y rasposa mano del hombre la tomo de la barbilla invitándola a levantar la vista – Si te pido que vengas a este lugar es para hablar sin formalismos, tu eres la amada hija de Ián, el salvo mi vida muchas veces cunado éramos jóvenes, lo llegue a considerar un hermano.

\- Pero eso no lo exenta de creer lo que todos, si no le importara su alteza no quisiera ningún trato especial por ninguna razón que usted pueda considerar.

-Entiendo – El hombre la soltó y se alejó dejando atrás el quiosco – Sé que priorizas tus labores como Sorrow dirigidas a Aura pero las situaciones aquí se está complicando cada vez más y pronto se desatara una guerra civil contra el gremio, he mandado a traer a todos los dioses a este lugar pero solo has llegado aquí tu por el momento

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-Dos meses antes de que todos regresen al gremio, durante ese tiempo tengo que pedirte que se encarguen de conseguir la mayor cantidad de "alimento" para Aura, el tiempo que se tenga que permanecer en el gremio es incierto, pero también te pediré que tengas cuidado con tu sombra, aunque yo no tenga ninguna razón para negar lo que haces, debes de tener presente que los demás miembros del gremio consideran una rebeldía tu actitud al haber elegido como sombra a la perdedora de la prueba del dolor, después de lo que paso con tu padre

Ella no dijo nada y el solo se marchó, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese lugar, tal vez hasta que la tetera dejara de humear.

Cundo abandono el campo florido por la salida que solo ella concia y regreso a la plaza principal, las personas caminaban de aquí para allá los niños corrían persiguiendo se entre ellos. Ella amaba ese lugar, le había mostrado lo más hermoso de la vida.

-Señorita – El niño que había visto cuando llego le llamaba acompañado de una niña pequeña – N la vi en el comedor así que le guarde un poco – ofreció una hogaza de pan y la niña un frasco con mermelada

-¿Les parece si lo comemos juntos? – Pregunto y ambos niños mostrar los dientes en una gran sonrisa.

Partió el pan y lo unto de mermelada de frambuesa para los tres, lo comió con ellos sentada bajo uno de los arboles a la orilla del parque y que ofrecía la vista de toda la plaza. Terminado el pan los niños regresaron con sus familias. Sonrió. Le recordaban a ella y Jhon cuando niños.

Miro al cielo

-Mañana estaré de regreso en Spirit – cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por la paz de la lugar.

-Ethel – Llamo la chica con gran entusiasmo, amenazado con lanzarse en un abrazo a su hermana

-Isa – No pudo decir más porque un puñetazo en el abdomen la doblo de dolor

-Eso es por irte sin explicarme nada – Objeto la menor con suma molestia – Estaba preocupada.

-Supongo que lo tenía perecido – Dijo apenas, mientras con la mirada retenía a Star al pie de las escaleras para que no interfiriera.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que me confíes en mi como es debido?4

Ethel se levantó con problemas para poder responder

-Yo confió en ti como es debido, en quien no confió es en ellos

Y aun así te sigue gustando el gremio como si fuera un hogar al que regresar

\- Lo es para mí Isa, comprendo que te sientas encerrada en el gremio pero para mí es un hogar, antes de que tu llegaras el gremio fue el único lugar que conocía y cuando lo deje no me encontré con el fantástico mundo que cuentan las historias que papá nos relataba siendo niñas, además sabes que no todos son malas personas.

-Lo sé y yo también confío en él, pero eso no nos da inmunidad

-No pretendo tenerla

Isaura busco la palabras que su hermana no le decía en la mirada de esta, la suave mirada casi maternal y la sonrisa melancólica, supo que estaba preocupada a la vez que estaba en paz, también supo que estaba decepcionada por lo que dedujo que no se había topado con esa persona espacial para ella en el gremio, pero había lago más era claro que había escuchado algo desagradable en ese lugar.

-¿Cuál es nuestro próximo trabajo? – pregunto imaginando que esa sería la razón

\- Diezmar Spirit

La sorpresa apareció en los ojos de Star e Isaura.

-¿Cómo? – Se atrevió a preguntar el joven

-Tenemos dos meses para conseguir todo lo posible, la guerra es inevitable y hay que regresar al continente cuanto antes.

Comenzó como una suave risa subiendo de intensidad hasta ser una sonora carcajada Isaura destellaba deseo en la mirada y psicosis en la sonrisa

-Pro fin trabajaremos como es debido – la gran y torcida sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro

-Aún tenemos que guardar apariencias – Dijo la mayor con una sonrisa de medio lado, no mentiría diciendo que no le excitaba esa idea pero aun había cosas que hacer y su coartada de estrellas pop rock les serviría muy bien.

-Star en donde está el tío Marian – pregunto la mayor

-Desaparecido

-Ese maldito viejo está jugando con mi paciencia cuando parezca dile que es momento de jugar con los papeles correctos – Paso al joven y subió las escaleras con su valija en mano.

Star se acercó a la menor que destilaba por los poros deseo y diversión

-Supongo que yo también debo de jugar mi papel de ahora en adelante

-Así es –Contesto Isaura

* Uso la palabra clásico con doble s con la intención de que se trate más de una marca que de una línea estética algo como decir que en las calles solo había ferraris, aunque claro que los autos son al estilo clásico que nosotros conocemos.

**El sistema monetario en el continente será a base de insignias de estaño y cobre, siendo las de cobre las de mayor valor, en las islas se manejaran créditos y es dinero enteramente virtual.

*** Me refiero a la parte de donde se toma la llave, la verdad no sé cómo se llame con certeza pero una buena amiga me dio el nombre de cabeza, que realmente no me parece descabellado (xD) así que lo usé.


End file.
